Cheat
by Chugga Chugga Choo Choo
Summary: His boyfriend wants to 'wait a while', he has a bad case of sexual tension, there's a hot redhead willing to do anything for him. What's a guy to do? Mainly SasuNaru, SasuGaa. Wasn't sure on rating, so put it as an M.
1. Booze Up

* * *

**Cheat**

by Interrogated Pyjamas

* * *

**Warning: **Language, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, M/M.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything mentioned in this fic xD

Yes, I did an extremely overdone fic, what you gonna do about it, eh?

* * *

There were clothes everywhere. Literally. Clothes on the floor, on the couch, on the bed, even on the lamp. And yet, I still hadn't found the right outfit. I guess I better introduce myself. My name is Sasuke, I'm sixteen – seventeen in three weeks – and I'm a bit of a punk. Everyone always told me I have amazing hair, it's done in an emo sort of look, with a thick sweeping fringe that sails over my left eye. It can be quite annoying actually, it always gets in the way. I always want to do what girls always do, you know? When they clip it back with one of those grips? Yeah, well I figured that'd make me look even more gay than I already was. Yes, that's right. You heard me okay. I'm gay, homosexual, a faggot – call me what you will, it doesn't make a difference.

Not only am I gay, but I have the most amazing boyfriend _ever._ I don't want to gush or anything, because that'd be weird, but he's amazing. His name is Naruto, he's pretty short, being a year younger than me, with a gorgeously smooth figure. I don't think I've ever seen him look anything less than gorgeous, and I know I'm not the only one that think so. I see a few of the other boys hanging about a little too long in the changing rooms after tennis practice, watching him. I'm not really that bothered about it to be honest, they all know he's mine, and they can't have him. But seriously, I'd like to see you find at least one person who wouldn't stare when he lifts up his shirt to reveal a soft, creamy stomach.

That's as close as I've got to sex with him though. He wants to_ 'wait for a while', _wait a while? Haven't a waited long enough?! It's not even funny anymore, at first it was cute because he wanted it to be right, but now it's just plain annoying. In fact, the farthest we've got is kissing, he's fine making out but when I try to take it any further, which is every time, he leaves me hanging. You don't know how hard it is carrying around all this sexual tension, it's getting so bad I'm starting to look at other guys. I know, I know – it's wrong, but he's depriving me so much it's unbearable.

Just the way his floppy blond hair frames his features, or how his bright blue eyes sparkle every time he laughs, makes my heart beat so much faster. The way he'll scrunch his nose up if he doesn't like something, and the way he'll try it even if he doesn't. His scent, oh wow, his scent – strawberries and cream, I think he has a thing for girly shampoos. But seriously, everything about him makes you want to try five times harder to please him.

Which brings us back to me in desperate need of a nice looking outfit, preferably one he hasn't seen before. Well, I'll definitely wear my black skinnies, I know he can't resist me in them, with my Vans jacket – black and white checked. Now, just which t-shirt to chose? Rummaging further into my closet I searched about for a decent top, nothing white because otherwise it washes me out, since I have black hair and reasonably pale skin, it doesn't bode well in the grand scheme of things.

After a while of frantic digging I found my robot T-shirt, it's really cool – black with glow in the dark robots all over it, and I know Naruto will love me wearing it since he bought it for me himself. You may be wondering why I'm so obsessed about my outfit tonight. Other than the fact I always want to be perfect for him, we're going to a party. And a party means booze, and booze means vulnerable. In other words, I might be getting some tonight, hence the reason I'm dressed up, so to speak.

I managed to get all of my clothes back into the cupboard before he came knocking on my door. I don't know why he always insists on walking when he knows I can drive, but I'm not exactly going to pick a fight when I could potentially get some action tonight.

"Hey," he said as I opened the door and stepped outside, giving him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Hey," I replied, yeah, I know, it's not too original but I don't want to screw this up before I can screw _him. _I lost myself in thoughts until I heard a voice from my side bring me back.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, "you don't look too good."

"Ah, it's nothing," I replied, giving him a small smile to reassure him. If he thinks I feel ill, good for him, just as long as he doesn't realize I was actually thinking about screwing him. He smiled back, I love his smile, how his cheeks dimple and his eyes light up, it's beautiful, he doesn't know how pretty he actually is.

Soon we were at the party, it was being held by a friend of ours, Sakura Hanuro. Naruto used to have a crush on her, but I think I'm safe now to be honest, apart from occasional harmless flirting, she wasn't a threat to what was mine. I steered Naruto towards the alcohol, knowing full well what it did to him. The last time we came to a party like this he got wasted and was really horny, sorrily I was in a bit of a piss at the time so I didn't use it to my advantage but I could today, I'll just keep reminding myself to not drink so much, I want to enjoy him being under me as much as I can. Aw crap, I'm making myself horny just thinking about it.

He looked at me as if I was crazy or something, an irresistibly innocent look in his eyes as I started pouring both him and myself a drink. I didn't really care what it was to be honest, as long as it was something strong, I found this vodka, it had the highest percentage of alcohol out of all the drinks on the table, so I gave him the bottle. He swiftly handed it back before stating.

"I don't drink," as I offered him it again. Didn't drink? Didn't drink?! What the hell, since when has he not drank? I asked him just that and apparently after the 'events' of last time he said he 'learnt the hard way that alcohol was no good for him', so now he's 'laying off'. Eurgh, and I thought I was going to get some, I just stormed off. Yeah yeah, I know, he never did anything wrong, except deprive me of sex since FOREVER! I've never _ever _done anything remotely 'naughty' with him whatsoever, and it's driving me _crazy. _I swigged the bottle in my hands, it was nice actually, some sort of exotic drink I'd never tried before. Whoah, and it was good. Soon enough I was stumbling everywhere, crashing up the stairs whilst trying to get into the master bedroom. What I was doing in the master bedroom, I have no idea, I was so intoxicated it was unbelievable.

I crashed the door open before turning round and having a full on fight with the door knob that just _wouldn't _turn! Okay, so maybe it would, uh... that's not my hand is it? Someone was stood behind me, his arm round my waist, hand wrapped round the door knob in front of me, trying to get out of the room. I turned round, blocking them from exiting. It was hard to make out since my vision was swimming but I managed to come to the conclusion that it was Gaara. It was kind of obvious since he had bright red and glittering green eyes. I've always found Gaara attractive, if I didn't have Naruto I would have pounced on him years ago. I flirted with him though, he never seemed to react, and I only did it when Naru wasn't there. It would kind of make it awkward since he was my boyfriends best friend and well, I'm meant to be faithful to my lover. I wouldn't mind doing him though, he'd be so hot writhing under me, his pale skin under me and … ARGH! You see what this damned sexual tension is doing to me?!

Gaara was right in front of me, trying to get past , his head just above my shoulder, his hot breath playing across my skin. I was getting hot all of a sudden. He turned round to say something to me but the sound of the music being blasted downstairs drowned it out, I leaned in closer, indicating for him to say it again as I felt his breath wash over my ear once again. All of a sudden an urge took a hold of me as I moved my head sideways to face the redhead face to face. I leaned forward, inhaling in scent before lightly brushing my lips over his own. _Shit, _I thought, _I'm in so much trouble. _

I tried to pull away, since the shorter of us hadn't done anything as I'd pressed my lips to his own. What if he told Naruto? He'd kill me. We'd break up. I felt a warm sensation on my lips as Gaara thrust himself flat onto me. Now this is the kind of thing my horny mind has been wanting since, well … forever. I momentarily let go of any thoughts of guilt or regret and immediately started kissing back, pushing my warm tongue past his parted lips and into the crevices beyond. He tasted strangely sweet, like vanilla and cinnamon. I slipped my arms round his waist as I lead him to the bed, it wasn't intentional but it seemed both of us wanted to get onto bigger and better things.

I felt Gaara's previously still arms glide up to lace into the hair at the back of my hair as I smirked into the kiss. We reached the bed and it caught the back of his knees as he fell back softly onto his back, propping his upper back up with his elbows. I crawled on top of him before firmly attaching my lips to his once again. He was so much more willing than Naruto, I had no idea why I hadn't done this before, it was heaven. He moaned from beneath me as I idly slipped my hands under his shirt to massage his taut stomach. He was about the same size of Naruto, possibly more muscular but the same in height and weight, I'd say.

I let my eyes roam over his body, drinking in the immense beauty before resting on the smaller boy's bulge between his own thighs. It looked extremely inviting all of a sudden and I found myself wanting to take things up another level. I slipped my hands further up his chest, tweaking his nipples and getting a soft gasp in return. I slid the shirt off before lowering my mouth to the pale flesh below, sucking and nipping on every bit I could find, marking him on both sides of his neck, all the while running my hands over every bit of flesh I could reach.

Venturing down, I slipped my hands past the small waistband of his tight skinny jeans, gently rubbing at the flesh on the boy's hips, relishing the gasps and moans that accompanied the actions. I slyly brought my knee up between his own, slowly rotating it softly across the bulge in his pants. He gasped before bucking himself up towards me, almost screaming out as I smothered his lips with my own once again. I ripped my own shirt off in one go, not caring about the state it could be left in, breaking our kiss only to get the pestering item off my back. Gaara was so intoxicating, drugging me with his soft whimpers and moans. To be honest I'd never imagined Gaara to be an uke, he had an extremely fiery personality, I'd expected him to be dominant seme or not, but he seemed completely at my will.

I tugged at the zip of his jeans, looking towards him questionably. He nodded breathlessly before slumping onto his back with a moan as I gently kissed his neck. I nimbly unfastened his trousers, swiftly finding the heated flesh and grabbing it, receiving a strangled moan from the boy beneath me. I hitched his trousers down, caught up in the excitement of the evening. Slowly, I stroked my hand across the lower side of his member, teasing him and he bucked up for more contact. I heard a distant click, shrugging it off to be a late comer, I leaned back down to kiss the redhead, only to be pushed away as he motioned towards the door.

**Haha to the obvious cliffhanger.**

Yes. I actually liked writing the SasuGaa, maybe I'm not such a good SasuNaru fangirl.  
I'm a traitor. I should be shot. I know.

I still think it was hot.

More chapters to come. Yay. I've given myself too much work xP

v


	2. Spilt Milk

* * *

**Cheat**

by Interrogated Pyjamas

* * *

**Warning: **Language, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, M/M.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything mentioned in this fic xD

Yes, I did an extremely overdone fic, what you gonna do about it, eh?

* * *

They hadn't even noticed the door was open. But that wasn't what shocked me. It wouldn't be, would it? If you caught your lover cheating on you with your so-called best friend, would your first thought be; oh, they haven't noticed I opened the door yet? I highly doubt it. You wouldn't know what to think. You'd just be stood there, tears streaming down your face as you took in the sight before you. Well, that's what I did. You might be different.

Gaara seems to have noticed, he's staring at me shocked and most probably annoyed, after all I did interrupt their... merry making. Oh, he's stopped Sasuke from kissing him, how considerate. Maybe now they'll realize I'm here. Yup, there you are, now they're _both _staring at me shocked. I can't stay here, it hurts too much, I need to go home.

I ran, ignoring the shouts of both Gaara and Sasuke, ignoring the concerned voices of all the party-goers. I just ran, I didn't know where I was going, or how I was going to get there, I just ran. Ran across roads, over bridges, across fields. Okay, so maybe I didn't, I ran to Kiba's house, it was the only person I could think of. Everyone else was at the party, but he and Hinata were having a movie night. I knocked on the door, I knew I looked a mess, my eyes were red and puffy, my hair was a mess from the countless times I'd ran my hand through it, and I was out of breath, tired and generally feeling crap.

I'd fallen for it. I'd fallen for _him_, and it was my fault because I believed all the little lies. _I love you,_ his voice echoed in my head, like hell he loved me, he loved Gaara. Gaara, innocent Gaara, always playing the best friend. I fell for that too. They knew all along, they were just using me. Sasuke, he was probably using me for sex. I'd never let him, but tonight, he was trying to get me drunk, he knew I get frisky when I'm drunk. He just wanted a good fuck, he never loved me.

Kiba opened the door, staring at me shocked as Hinata appeared behind him. He rushed forward, gathering me up into her arms as I let my tears free on her shoulder. They shepherded my in, all the way hugging and comforting me, before letting me sit on the sofa in their arms. They never asked why I was upset, they could guess.

The phone rang, but I paid no attention to it, Hinata got up and answered it as Kiba held me in his arms, whispering comforts into my ear. _Everything will be okay, _he said, _whatever it is, we're here for you. _They were, I could trust them. My tears stopped falling and my sobs turned into sniffles as Kiba continued comforting me. Hinata was still on the phone, and she was getting angry. Hinata's never angry.

"YOU DID _WHAT?!" _I heard her shout down the line, I was watching her through the frosted glass, I couldn't make out her features but her face was red. Whoever it was on the phone must have made her angry. She was pacing back and forth, one hand clenching the portable phone, the other clenched at her side. Kiba sighed, knowing full well that an angry Hinata wasn't a good one. He led me to the kitchen, sitting my down at the dining table before going to take control of the phone conversation.

Hinata didn't seem to mind, she just sighed and gave him the phone, mutter a quick 'thanks' before coming to sit beside me at the table. She gave me a small knowing smile and I felt slightly better for it. But I didn't want to ruin their night, I stood up to go home, but was stopped by a small hand. Hinata led me upstairs to their guest room, they'd painted it orange because it was usually me they stayed in it, when I came over to play video games with Kiba or to study with Hinata, I often ended up staying later than expected and ended up sleeping. She gently hugged me, kissing me on the forehead before tucking me into bed.

I didn't even bother changing, Hinata had offered me pyjamas but I refused. I would want to be even more trouble, I'd already ruined their night as it was.

As I tried to get to sleep, pictures of Sasuke and Gaara flooded my mind. What had I done wrong? Wasn't I a good enough lover? Wasn't I a good enough _friend_? Why? I heard fighting from downstairs, at first I thought it was Kiba and Hinata fighting, but it wasn't. They were on the phone to the same person, shouting and hurling abuse, whoever it was must have done some hefty shit to the two of them. I sighed, why hadn't I seen the signs. The small blushes Gaara would give Sasuke and the little smirks Sasuke would reply with, whenever they thought I wasn't looking. There was that one time at the mall aswell.

**Flashback Of Doom:** One week ago.

_It was a sunny day in the middle of April, and a pleasant breeze swept through the small town of Kohona. Sasuke and the gang could be found at the local cinema, they were going to watch a film, it was a fortnightly occurrence in their 'gang'. Naruto was sat on Sasuke's knee as the two of them, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Shikamaru and Neji waited for their final member, Naruto's best friend, Gaara Sabaku, to arrive._

_The redhead arrived in a very... appealing outfit. A fishnet top with three quarter length trousers, spiked bracelets adorned his wrists, matching the choker around his neck. Naruto wriggled deeper into Sasuke's lap, halting slightly when he realized his boyfriends' lower regions were, well, hard. He turned around, trying to catch the eye of his lover, but his vision was purely set on Gaara alone. _Strange, _Naruto thought._

He hopped up, asking people what film they wanted to see.

"A love film," Sakura and Ino gushed, Hinata blushed in appreciation. She wanted to see a love film too. 

"_Ew no," Gaara started, "let's watch a horror film." Kiba nodded recklessly and Shika gave a tired nod of appreciation._

"_I heard that new comedy film was good, what was it called again," Shino started, wracking his brain for the name,"er, I think it was _Epic Movie, _or something."_

"Oh yeah," Naruto agreed, grinning wildly, it was meant to be a very good film, Neji agreed he'd like to see that too.

"So that's, Sakura, Hinata and Ino for a … love film," Kiba started, "me, Shika and Gaara for a horror, and Naru, Neji and Shino for that epic... comedy thingemy. Sasuke, you're the deciding vote."

_Naruto sent puppy dog eyes to his boyfriend but he was too busy looking at … Gaara, again?! He smirked at the younger redhead who blushed in reply,the raven smirked before choosing a horror movie. He knew Naruto hated them, but for some reason he felt compelled to go with Gaara's decision._

_They got their tickets, before filing in to the cinema. There was a huge crowd, and Naruto quickly got swept back as he tried to grab onto his boyfriends' hand. Sasuke seemed to be preoccupied as he and Gaara had a deep conversation, by the looks of it. Sasuke was smirking a lot and Gaara seemed to be blushing just as frequently. _

_By the time Naruto had reached the seats, there were none near his friends, and Sasuke had obviously not saved him one, he was still occupied with talking to Gaara who was sitting next to him. Naruto took a seat a few seats back and to the left. Perfect for viewing Sasuke, he had a feeling he had to watch, something could happen._

_The film was awful, it had awful graphics and awful sound, no one was screaming, the most noise anyone was making was laughter at the stupidity of it. Or in Sasuke and Gaara's case, laughter as they were consumed in their own little world. Sasuke was launching popcorn towards Gaara who was catching it in his mouth and both were laughing as Gaara failed time after time to catch them. _

_Naruto was happy, his best friend and his boyfriend were finally getting on. In the past they'd avoided each other, refused to talk, but now they looked like they were getting on, maybe even friends._

**End Flashback**

Naruto had put it down to friendship, but that was obviously wrong. God, why didn't he see the signs? Was he that stupid? The blond sighed before falling into a restless, nightmare ridden slumber.

**It's a crap chapter. I know.  
**

More chapters to come. Woo.

v


	3. Will to Live

* * *

**Cheat**

by Interrogated Pyjamas

* * *

**Warning: **Language, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, M/M.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything mentioned in this fic xD

Waaahhh xD

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
_**Fix You by Coldplay**

* * *

I followed the flesh on Gaara's arm up to the top of his finger, which was carelessly flung in the direction of the door. Grasping what he was attempting to say in a roundabout was, I looked towards the door. Aw fuck, we'd been caught, not good. There wasn't any light coming from the hallway, so all I could see was a dark shadow of a person, I just hoped it was no one that knew me.

After a few seconds of both parties staring at each other awkwardly, my eyes finally adjusted to the light, and I could take in the appearance of the figure before me. He was short, wearing dark blue Levi skinny jeans and one of those green checked cowboy type shirts with a gray cardigan done up over it. His feet were clad in converses, nice one's too, bright lime green with a skater type of pattern across them. Whoever he was, he was looking at us with pure fear, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He slumped slightly, almost as if he was sighing at the sight before him.

I trailed my gaze up from his feet towards his face. Tanned mocha skin, vibrant blond hair, endless blue eyes. He was hot, he looked familiar though. He ran. Why was he crying? Why did he run away? I got up from my place on top of Gaara and watched the now open door as it swung slightly. Why did he look so familiar?

I sobered suddenly. Naruto. Oh shit. No, no way, the person that walked in on us was the _last _person on Earth I would ever want to know if I even thought about something like this. I'd lose him if I was thinking about other people, but now, now I'd actually done it. I'd cheated on the love of my life.

I threw my trousers on, not bothering about my shirt, as I ran after him screaming his name. It seemed Gaara was aswell. Gaara. I didn't know what to think about him at the moment, sure it was all my fault, I started it, but he kept it going. None of us stopped to think of the damage we could cause.

I was running down the stairs now, people partying were staring at me and Gaara, then back towards the door in confusion. I screamed the blond's name, I was breaking down. What would he do? He wouldn't hurt himself, would he? I burst through the door, following him yet not really knowing where he was going. My bare feet pounded against the tarmac of the pavement and the night's wind lashed at my bare chest. He was gone, slipped from my eyesight, I didn't know where he'd gone. I fell to my knees, sobbing, I wailed his name. What was I meant to do now?

I walked back. I felt numb, I'd crushed the heart of the only person I'd ever truly loved. Not only that but I'd crushed his friendship with his best friend, and I'd done it just because I couldn't control my hormones. I wasn't worthy of Naruto, he was so pure, so innocent. Flashes of images floated into my mind; Naruto smiling, Naruto laughing, giggling,wriggling, running, spinning... Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. He wasn't mine anymore, was he? I'd destroyed anything I could ever had had with him, in the space of about fifteen minutes. Fifteen hormone crazed minutes destroyed my life.

Okay, so maybe they didn't 'destroy my life', but they sure as hell made it crap. By the time I got to the party, everyone was crowded round Gaara, some angry, others forgiving. I opened to door, faced with pitiful gazes from almost every single party-goer. I felt awful, where was he now? What if he was lost, I wasn't there to guide him?

I missed him already, I collapsed to the ground and leaned against the now closed door, my body wracked with sobs. I'd never be able to hug his slim frame again. I'd never be able to kiss those full pink lips ever again. I'd never be able to see that enchanting smile thrown in my face again. He wasn't mine, he was up for grabs, for all I knew he could have bumped into someone else while he was running and instantly fell in love. That's how paranoid I was.

Gaara came and sat beside me, he looked really guilty, like he thought it was all his fault or something. I just smiled to reassure him it wasn't. It was mine. I started it, I cheated on my boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend now. I suppose I'm single now. I hate it. All I want is to be wrapped in his sweet arms, to be able to lay with him, to be able to kiss him and talk to him and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Why did I ever try to pressurize him into doing anything? Why did I just take what I had for granted? I suppose it's true; you never no what you've got until you've lost it. People were talking around me as I emerged from my seemingly depressive thoughts.

"Where could he have gone?" a voice sounded in question, "all of his friends are here, aren't they?"

"No," another replied, "Kiba and his girlfriend, Hinata I think her name is, they're having a night in. and that Neji guy, he never comes to these sorts of things, I'm sure he'd be at home too."

"Right," the voice from before replied, "I'll find this Kiba person in the phonebook, what's his surname?"

"Inuzuba," the other replied, "but there's no need, I have it in my mobile. Good job I did track when I had the chance, eh?" After a while of fumbling, the phone was passed to me, as the two in question shepherded me into a separate room from the rest of the party. At least they respected a man's privacy. I fidgeted in anticipation as the dial tone rang, half expecting it to turn to answering machine any minute. After a while, it was answered.

'Hello, Inuzuba household, this is Hinata speaking?'

"Hinata..." I replied, she seemed to recognize my voice at once as she questioned me.

'Sasuke, what did you do to him?' That was what I loved about Hinata, she could stay calm in almost any situation, I don't think I've ever seen her remotely angry. But still, it was hard to say what I'd done without breaking down myself.

"Well...," I started, "I, well I, I'm sorry." It was hopeless, I couldn't say it, as much as I wanted to, the thought of saying _it_ made my eyes tear up and my heart start jumping. It was stupid, I did it, but I couldn't even face it.

'What did you do?' Hinata replied, she seemed a little edgy and impatient. I told her, I told her everything; from the tension to the willingness Gaara held, to the fact I now felt shit. With the slightest bit of luck, she might have told him I missed him, I needed him, I couldn't live without him. Obviously Lady Luck wasn't on my side.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" she screamed down the phone, it was the only ever time I'd heard her even slightly raise her voice. Okay, so so far I've upset both Gaara and Hinata, ruined the party of the year, gotten myself drunk, cheated on my boyfriend, and lost the only thing I've ever truly loved. Damn.

She was screaming, shouting, hurling abuse, none of it made any difference. All it boiled down to was the fact I'd cheated on my only love. He probably hated me now.

I was trying to get a word in edgeways, but the things she was saying just left me stunned. _He's not even _**talking **_you prick … You're so lucky he isn't suicidal now ... How could you? He loves you, you know he does! … _**If **_you do love him, you've just lost him to the urge to pound yourself into some innocent guy's ass. _That wasn't the worst, the worst of them all slashed through me like a shard of hot ice, stopping my heart and making my eyes rim with tears. _You ought to feel proud about yourself, _she had whispered after she calmed down, _because he's lost the will to live. _Lost the will to live? Not only have I upset countless people, ruined countless people's nights, and cheated on my boyfriend. I've made him lose the will to live.

I heard movement in the background as someone else took control of the phone. Listening in I heard their conversation.

"Hinata," the voice on the other end on the phone whispered soothingly, "could you get Naru some coffee, he needs it." Naruto was there, he was right there in the very same room as whoever was on the phone. Maybe if I shouted he'd hear me. I screamed his name down the phone, but the only reply I got was a faint broken sob. He was crying. He was crying because of me. He was crying because of me and there was **nothing **I could so about it.

I never expected so many people to like this fic.  
Scary...  
Mehhhh

I dunno about this chapter, I don't like it very much.  
Ah well, what's done is done.**  
**

More chapters to come in the near future.  
Merry Christmas peoples xD

v


	4. Motorola Razr

* * *

**Cheat**

by Interrogated Pyjamas

* * *

**Warning: **Language, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, M/M.

**Disclaimers: **I want Naruto for my birthday. Then I can gift wrap him and send him off to Sasuke. I own NOTHING, seriously peoples.

I'm not gonna live my life on one side of an ampersand  
and even if I went with you  
I'm not the girl you think I am  
_and I'm not gonna match you  
cause I'll lose my voice completely yeah  
I'm just gonna watch you  
Cause I'm not the one that's crazy_

_  
_**Ampersand by Amanda Palmer**

I love it.

* * *

It was an unfamiliar environment. It was orange for a start, my room wasn't orange. It was peach. Okay, so maybe that _is _a shade of orange, but this room was a real orange, _bright _orange. I shifted up, distantly feeling the duvet pool round my waist, as I wracked my brain for how or why I was here. The party, Sasuke and Gaara, it all rushed back to me, my eyes pooled with tears again, but I refused to let them fall. I'd never cry because of him, ever again. I sighed, Sasuke would be hard to get over, I'd loved him, I still did. But if he wanted Gaara instead of me, there was nothing I could do but let them live their lives. I couldn't force Sasuke into loving me, I couldn't force Gaara into being my friend. I couldn't, and I wouldn't, force them into anything. They had what they wanted now. I wasn't in the way.

The scent of burnt toast wafted up from downstairs. You may not know it but I'm one of those people that refuses to eat toast if it has even a slight hint of brown on it, it _has _to be golden. Yeah … I'm odd. I got up, making sure to make the bed before I smoothed my clothes out. I'd slept in them, so it was a bit uncomfortable, but I hadn't wanted to impose anymore than I already had.

I wandered downstairs, glancing at the mirror in the hallway and taking in my appearance. I was a wreck, my eyes were still puffy, my hair limp and messy. I looked crap. Obviously, Hinata had heard me coming down the stairs as she glanced up the stairs to give me a comforting smile. I joined her at the dining table and took the toast she offered me. She'd done it exactly the way I liked it; just crispy, not burnt with the butter put straight on so it melted and made the bread soggy. That made life a fraction better. I've said it time and time before, but toast has healing powers, toast can make everything well in the world. Instead of blowing up parliamentary buildings and tube stations, we should be offering each other toast. Well, I think we should be anyway. The butter sooths me and it helps to stop the pain a little. It works when you're feeling ill, sick or just plain tired, but this time it didn't work. Toast obviously isn't the cure for a broken heart. Eugh, that sounded so pansy and weird.

Oh, listen to me, I sound such a mess. Meh, that's most probably because I am, I can't stop blubbering and sobbing, and my heart feels like it's going to fall straight out of my butt. Err... on second thoughts, that's not the best way to put it, but in a nutshell I was depressed, exhausted and heart broken. Nothing short of time could ever fix it. Sasuke most certainly could not. He'd gone too far this time. _Way_ too far.

Both Kiba and Hinata are looking at me with a concerned light in their eyes now, and I saw that I had, in fact, let tears leak down my already stained cheeks. I'm perfectly fine though. It obviously wasn't meant to be. Sure, it'll take a while to get over him, and sure, I may not move on for a while, but I'll be fine. All I want is for him to be happy, and if that means me being removed from his life completely, then so be it. I sent the brightest smile I could muster towards the general direction of Kiba and Hinata's concerned faces. They knew it was false, they knew I was hurting far more than I ever had before. They knew I was trying to hold in all of the overflowing emotions bubbling in the pit of my stomach. That's why they were such good friends, they could read me instantly, they knew when something was up, when to comfort me, when to avoid me. I loved them for it.

A clear knock on the door broke me out of my wistful reminiscing. By the swift and powerful knocks it was plainly obvious who it was. It was Sakura, a good friend of both mine and Hinata's. She'd obviously heard about what happened and wanted to 'offer her condolences', so to speak. She rushed in, gathering me up into her arms. Seriously, what's with people gathering me up into their arms lately? She pulled back, taking a long and hard motherly look at me, before finally letting me sit back down.

"He doesn't deserve you," she pointed out. More like I didn't deserve him, I was never good enough, never willing enough. It had all been a lie. A huge monstrous lie that I never uncovered until it was too late. I obvious wasn't the things he'd said I was; funny, clever, beautiful. _Gaara_ was the only one that's funny. Gaara was the clever one. Gaara was Sasuke's definition of beautiful. I mean seriously, he's gorgeous, and in a way I don't blame Sasuke for wanting him. Fiery hair framing wonderful green orbs set into milky skin. He was beautiful. And me? I was just a nobody he'd used, probably to get a cheap fuck or something. What did it matter now? School was starting in two days time, I was a wreck, and I needed to look at least halfway confident or I'd look like a dweeb in school. And well, let's face it, I'm a teenager. That's not happening anytime soon.

"Naruto, what you have to understand, is Sasuke's a hormonal teenager, and I don't think he's ready for a commitment to one... person. He just needs someone to be with, a nice little girlfriend who will put up with his crap. Preferably petite, bright hair of course, green eyes..." She was describing herself, as per usual. Oh, I forgot to mention, didn't I? Sakura had the hugest crush on Sasuke _ever_, she'd tried breaking us up, turning us against each other, none of it had worked, but now she had her 'chance'. Well that's obviously how _she_ saw it. Honest to God though, if she makes him happy, I'm happy. At least I hope I am.

"And," she blabbered on, utterly convinced that it was her Sasuke was after, "I didn't tell you before, since I didn't want to _stir _anything up, you know? But Sasuke, lately, he's been giving me these sort of … looks. As if to say 'I want you', I ignored him, of course, but to be honest even though he is your ex, I don't think I'd be able to turn him down if he asked," she left the rest of her sentence hanging in the air, _when he asks. _You see now? Sakura is completely and utterly fixated on the idea that my boyfriend, or should I say _ex-boyfriend, _loves her. He doesn't. He loves Gaara. That much was plainly obvious.

I only had to endure another half hour of her garbage before excusing myself to go home. I thanked Kiba and Hinata, ensured them I was alright, and walked towards home. Yet, I never got there. For some reason I had a gut feeling _not _to head home so I didn't. I'm the kind of person who _always _trusts their gut feeling, it usually proves right in the end to be frank. So I head to Joker's, it was a club down town, owned by my older cousin Kyuubi Namikaze. He's some sort of club connoisseur or something, I dunno to be honest, I never paid much attention, but it was the only place I could really go in town. I slipped out my phone, it's awesome, a gorgeous orange Motorola Razr. Swisho. Pressing one for speed dial , I held the phone to my ear.

"Hello, this is the office of Kyuubi Namikaze, Ino Yamanako speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hiya Ino," I forcefully chirped, attempting to sound happy. It didn't work. Ino was a good friend of the mine, she knew when something was up. It was a shame to be honest because I only saw her when I went to visit Kyuubi and even then it was only brief, we kept in touch with e-mails and letters from time to time, but we seemed to be as close as we ever were for some strange reason.

She seemed happy enough to hear from me though, as we chatted whilst waiting for Kyuubi to get out of his meeting. She asked how my life was going, whether I was doing well in school and all of that useless knowledge. I answered truthfully, obviously, until she asked how Sasuke was and she noticed the pause.

"Oh no, Naruto, what happened?"

"Nothing," I choked out, barely keeping in a sob.

"Naruto baby," she cooed, "what happened? What did he do?" I let out a sob, knowing I'd basically told her I was hurting, it was okay though, she was like an older sister.

"Ino," I sobbed, is it just me, or am I sobbing an awful lot lately? "He … he cheated on me." It was so hard to say, sure I'd thought it, but actually confessing it out loud was a whole other level. It did make me feel a little better, I suppose, knowing that it was _him _that cheated on _me_. I never did anything wrong, I was a good lover, I loved him just as much as I _thought _he had loved me. _And, _I never betrayed him. Never betrayed him like he did me.

It confused me. It confused me so much that if he so desperately wanted to be with Gaara, why did he stay with me? He could have broken up with me. Sure I would have been heartbroken, but it would have been far better than this. We could have stayed friends, and to be honest I really didn't want to see his face again after that. Or maybe he just wanted to get rid of me completely and utterly. Completely 'delete' me, so to speak, from his life.

Ino comforted me, she always did. She made me feel like a person again, a complete and utter wreck of a person, but a person nonetheless.

**The whole toast thing is about me. It's how I like my toast lol.  
I had to get some toast while I was writing this.**

Mm. Toasty Goodness.  


Crap ending ... Meh  
Toast to reviewers xD

I'm taking this opportunity to thank everyone who's reviewed:

**My original plan was to individually reply to each reviewer, but I have loads of reviews, plus the ones on other stories so it's not really do-able if you want a chapter out. All I'd like to say is thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much. I love you guys and you've all given me the drive to keep going with this fic and all my others xD **

I've tried a different sort of style on this fic to my others, so I'm glad you all like it.

I don't think I've had a single flamer which is shocking.

I'm not begging you guys for reviews,  
But they do help.

v


	5. Closed Eyes

* * *

**Cheat**

by Interrogated Pyjamas

* * *

**Warning: **Language, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, M/M.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any of it. Seriously peeps. Don't sue or I'll hunt you down and eat your face. Nom nom nom.

_Mr. Jones and me look into the future  
Stare at the beautiful women  
"She's looking at you.  
Uh, I don't think so. She's looking at me."  
Standing in the spotlight  
I bought myself a gray guitar  
When everybody loves me, I will never be lonely_

_  
_**Mr Jones by Counting Crows**

J'adore ca.

* * *

I acted on impulse. I had to see him, I had to fix this huge horrible mess. But what would I say? I couldn't turn back time. I couldn't change it. I loved him, god I loved him with all my heart. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, go to university with him, live with him, grow old with him. I wanted to die with him. He was my everything, my life, my soul, I wouldn't be able to live with him. I _just _couldn't. When we'd had our first fight, I'd said that he was too clingy, spending too much time with me when I wanted some alone time, he left me alone. I couldn't cope.

_**Flashback:**__"Naruto! Just fuck off already, I'm so sick and tired of you being around all of the fucking time!" I snapped, as I watched the dejected look appear on my boyfriend's face with a hint of glee, knowing my own miniature speech had stirred up some sort of reaction. _

"_Fine,I'll leave you alone" my blond had replied simply, shocking me with the swift and nonchalant reply. He walked away, leaving me completely baffled in his wake._

_He'd done just that aswell, he never glanced at me, never tried to converse with me, completely avoided me in and out of school and when I'd try and make eye contact, he'd refuse to look my way. I was getting desperate and I'd only been without him for a day. I tried catching him after school, grabbing his arm as he walked off with his friends, he just yanked it away, never turning back. I just stood there, feeling rejected, sure it had been my fault but I never expected him to actually completely avoid me. I never wanted him to completely avoid me, I just wanted any time with him to be special and more treasured, and I could never do that when he was around me 24/7. _

_After a week, I couldn't cope, I was a complete wreck; couldn't sleep, couldn't eat and everything I saw reminded me of him. I couldn't help it, the next time I saw him I ran up to him, kissing him with as much passion and fervor as I could manage, before taking his hands and begging him to stop ignoring me. Naruto, after all, is the only person in the world I'd beg for. I have my pride, you know?_

_**End flashback.**_

I found myself leaving the finishing party and heading towards the household of Kiba and Hinata, all the while rehearsing my speech in my head. First I'd look him dead in the eye, before apologizing, begging him to stay with me, to forgive me. Then I'd kiss him, if all went to plan. It wasn't really much of a plan to be honest, I'd just wing it when I got there, I knew I'd end up begging anyway, I always did. And it always worked, until now, this was the worst I'd ever done to him. Sure, I'd upset him, offended him, I'd never betrayed him. I'd never cheated on him.

There was no use beating myself up about it. Sure, I would, I had to since it was all my fault. Well, it was mine and Gaara's. But it wasn't Gaara's fault that _I _chose to cheat on my boyfriend, my lovingly adorable boyfriend who I couldn't survive without. He was my oxygen mask, keeping me breathing, keeping me sane. And I was that one patient who decided they could survive without it, who would rip it off and abandon it. All it was trying to do was to care for me, to save me, keep me alive. Without him I'd die.

When I reached the household the lights were still on. They were still awake and hopefully Naruto was too. All I wanted was to see him, to make it all right. To explain that I never meant it, it was hormonally driven, it _wasn't _my fault. But it was, who was I kidding? Even Naruto knew I was attracted to Gaara, for fucks sake, the image of that one night at the cinema came crashing by to haunt my memory. Me blissfully unaware of my boyfriend, forgetting his existence as I catapulted popcorn into the awaiting redhead's mouth. He'd never mentioned it, but I think he knew deep down that something was up, the pure fact I disregarded his presence must have made him stop to think.

But he'd said he was happy. Happy that his best friend and his boyfriend were getting on for once. We used to fight, you see, we had glaring wars over the table when we'd meet up with all of his friends. I knew it was just because Gaara didn't want to see Naruto hurt. No one did. Naru was the sweetest most incredible person ever. He made you happy when you were sad, he was the brightness in all of our lives. He was, literally, what made our days more interesting. And Gaara, Gaara was Naruto's best friend, a man's best friend is perfectly entitled to feel wary of their choice of partners, whether he or she was right for them, whether he or she would hurt them. I know I was wary of Naruto's friends. It was natural, you don't want anyone near your love if they could potentially hurt them.

I suppose that was one of the things that attracted me to Gaara first, the pure fact he was different. He wasn't a suck up to me like all of Naruto's other friends, he didn't play nice and accepting whilst thinking other things. Yes, I knew none of Naruto's friends really trusted me, they never had, but they hadn't made it obvious. Gaara had. He was upfront with his feelings, he made it clear when you weren't liked, and he made it clear when you were. A picture of him thrusting himself against me invaded my mind. I sighed, I should have just pushed away, _not _pushed forward. I shouldn't have acted irrationally on excitable hormones. What had it really achieved? I'd lost the love of my life, made him hate both me and his best friend and I was _still _sexually frustrated. I should just jump off of a cliff or something, there is no way this is going to get any better.

I knocked on the door warily, watching as a shadow from inside moved from the couch in the living room to the front door. Kiba. He opened the door, frown marked across his tattooed face. That was another thing about Naruto and his friends, they all had tattoos. Well the guys did anyway. Kiba had two upside triangles, one on either cheek, Gaara had the kanji symbol for love written on his temple and Naruto, Naruto had the most extravagant of all. A swirling spiral surrounded by a raindrop shaped flame. It had took ages to ink, he wanted to go the extra mile, the coloring was done as if it were an actual flame and the red swirl around his cute little belly button inked as if it had been branded on. It was beautiful, just like him.

"What are _you _doing here?!" Kiba spat venomously, his brow furrowing as he glared at me. I glanced past him into the hall, my eyes darting around for any sight of my blond. I guess I couldn't call him mine anymore, he wasn't mine anymore. He obviously saw me glancing around anxiously as he narrowed his eyes even more. I was strangely shocked at that point since I honestly didn't think he could have narrowed them any further. He just looked stupid now. Like he had his eyes closed. Ah well, not everyone can pull off the narrowed eye look.

"He isn't here," he hissed, holding his tension in. He looked like he was going to snap at any minute and bite my head off or something. I could have asked him _where _Naruto went, _when_ he left, or _if _he was coming back, but the pure venom in his eyes kinda made me want to run and hide in a bush or something. And I'm not scared easily, you know?

I wandered away from the household, indecisive about where to go. Would he have gone to another person's house? No, everyone had been at the party. Would he have gone home? Maybe, there was no where else for him to go. I headed towards his house, taking the longer route to try to formulate some sort of ingenious way of gaining his heart back. I didn't know what I'd do without him, what would I tell people at school? Everyone knew we were a couple, we were basically that one couple that every other couple in the school wanted to be like. A loving trusting couple that were completely smitten and content with one another. What were we now? A heartbroken blond and a cheating raven? Being a cheat would be social suicide. I suppose something else could be made up. We ironically fell out of love during the holidays? We decided to have a break? Shit, I'd forgot, nearly the whole school had been at that party. Anyone who was anyone had been there. And they'd all seen, seen the scene, haha that rhymes. Ah well, so the whole school knew I cheated on Naruto. Who cares?

… Okay, so maybe I do. I know it's selfish and I know it's wrong to think it but maybe if I shifted the blame onto Naruto then my rep wouldn't be harmed, his would but mine wouldn't. I needed my rep, I was _meant _to be the most popular guy in school, well me and Naruto that is, but something like this ... something like this could destroy me. I'd be a social outcast, one of those nerdy geeks that sit in the library doing extra homework every lunchtime because they have no one else to hang about with. One of those nerdy geeks that tape their glasses together with extra strong tape even though they know a bully's just going to come and snap them in a totally new place the next day. Those geeks that run the hall monitoring program, the school newspaper, the chess team. I didn't want to be a _geek. _I didn't want to be nothing.

But I knew, deep deep down, that my rep meant very little in the grand scheme of things. It was Naruto that mattered the most. Naruto, the bubbly blond bubble brain that everyone adored. He was like everyone's little brother, happy and energetic but loving, caring , compassionate and forgiving at the same time. But forgiveness can only be stretched so far before it gives way. Sure, he's forgiven me in the past, I'd forgiven him, but _cheating _was too far. I'd gone too far.

* * *

**For those awesome people who actually do read this bit. Thank you. I haven't written anything halfway decent here today lol.**

I nearly threw a tantrum when I thought my computer had deleted this. It only deleted the last paragraph of what I'd written which isn't as bad. xD

* * *

Moo.  
Baaaaa.

v


	6. Tangled Fingers

* * *

**Cheat**

by Interrogated Pyjamas

* * *

Yes, I spent a few days on this since I found it really hard to write, sorry if it isn't any good. I don't think writing from Gaara's point of view is my cuppa tea to be honest lolzzz

**Warning: **Language, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, M/M.

**Disclaimers: **I own **nothing**.

_Well my relationship fodder don't mean to bother nobody  
But Cupid's automatic musta fired multiple shots at her  
Because she fall in love too often that's what the matter  
At least when i'm talking about it keep a pattern of flattery and  
She was starin' through the doorframe,and  
Eyeing me down like already a bad boyfriend  
Well she can get her toys outta the drawer then  
Cause I ain't comin' home I don't need that attention, see_

**Geek in the Pink by Jason Mraz**

Absolutely amazing song to be honest xD

**IMPORTANT:  
**It's not really that important. I just wanted to write important with caps and boldness. Yeahh... This chapter is from Gaara's point of view, since _Acherona _pointed out I hadn't addressed it yet xD Danke.

* * *

I watched as Sasuke ran off, obviously to find Naruto. I still don't know what had possessed me to do it, to thrust myself against him like some sort of whore. He was sexy, hell yeah he was _extremely _sexy, but he wasn't mine. He never would be, and it wasn't like I loved him or anything, I was just infatuated, hopelessly attracted to him. Seeing Naruto's betrayed face sent shivers down my spine, it'll haunt me forever, the image of my so-called best friend upset, because of me. It was, of course, my fault. I started it, I kept it going, me me me. All my fault. And now Naruto will hate me, now Naruto will hate Sasuke and now Naruto and Sasuke will break up, and it's _all _my fault. I sighed, running my hand through blood red locks, how on Earth was I meant to fix this thing?

It wasn't as if I could just waltz into Naruto's living room and say 'Hey, I'm sorry, let's be best friends again forever and ever', yeah. Firstly, I would _never _say that in my entire life and secondly, it sounds retarded and just wouldn't work. As for sasuke, we both knew we were both in the wrong. I couldn't blame him and he couldn't blame me, we were both as guilty as eachother for betraying and breaking the blond's heart. When you put it like that, it seems so much more drastic. _I _had a major part in destroying, shredding, pulverising, demolishing, smashing, wrecking and slaying the heart of my best friend. Sleeping with the best friend's boyfriend. How stupid. Everyone knew it was _the _worst possible thing you could ever do in the history of love and lust. It was an unwritten rule, just like the rules of the bible before whoever wrote it decided to sit down and tell the tale. An unwritten rule, amongst others we follow and worship in our day to day lives. Don't date your best friend's brother. Don't date your best friend's ex. Don't have an affair, although short, with your best friend's boyfriend. Or now ex-boyfriend, I was guessing.

I was on the balcony, most of the people had left the party now, after the scene with Naruto, Sasuke and myself, but I'd stayed and managed to get away from people's questioning gazes and up onto this balcony. Looking across the cityscape I sighed again before hearing movement beside me. A boy about the same age as me, possibly a year or two older, was now leaning against the same railings as me, gazing blankly at the cityscape ahead.

"You know," his voice broke the silence, "It's the hard times that make a man stronger." He added as I looked towards him puzzled. He was barely a silhouette in the darkness but I watched as his long hair slowly slinked down past his shoulders to settle on his chest.

"It's in your moments of decision that destiny is shaped," the long-haired male added wisely. He was confusing me now; moments of decision? Shape destiny? Like hell I believe any of that crap. Destiny is for losers who need something to blame for everything they've done, I refused to do that. Anything I did was _my _fault, not _destiny's. _Just like this whole scenario, _my _fault. There was no way I could shift the blame to any other person, bar to some extent Sasuke.

That's what shocked me though. Sasuke loved Naruto, he was completely and utterly besotted, absolutely completely and utterly in love with the blond, and yet he'd … er … cavorted, with me. I know I felt like shit, it was like cheating on your best friend, even though you have no sort of commitment to them. Oh I don't know, just the pure fact I influenced what could be a potential breakup sent a shiver down my spine.

Wasn't that what I'd always wanted though? For Sasuke to go? Hadn't I always said he was no good for Naruto, that he'd end up hurting him? And now, now he had. _And _it my my fault. I sighed, running my hand through my hair again. The man next to me looked over, before performing what I could only just see was a smirk.

"You know," he commented, "If you keep doing that you'll end up without any hair, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" I smiled back a little, he was cool, he was taking my mind off of things for a while.

"What's your name?" I asked, starting up a conversation.

"What? You've forgotten who I am already Panda?" he chuckled, I suddenly realized who it was, there was only one person that called me Panda and actually got away with it.

"Aww N-Neji, man I didn't ... I didn't recognize you!" I replied stuttering. It was _so _unlike me to stutter,, seriously, I sounded like Hinata, it must be something to do with Neji. I gathered my confidence up, talking to Neji always made me nervous and on edge. In a nice kind of way though, if it's possible.

"I," I started coughing nervously before continuing, "I, er … didn't think you came to these things." How stupid, could I have seriously said anything more embarrassing? He probably thinks I'm the most boring person alive now.

"How wise of you," he drawled in monotone before chuckling, "I had an urge to come, I had a feeling something interesting was going to happen, seems I was right, huh?" I suddenly felt myself wanting to apologize to him, what for I don't know. For messing up their relationship? For hurting Naruto? Naruto was the kind of boy no one ever wanted to be hurt, he was too innocent, too naïve. We all saw him as our adorable little brother, he was so caring and considerate, putting his best into absolutely everything he ever did. He was everything everyone wanted loved in a sibling. Plus the fact he wouldn't rat you out to your parents was a bonus. He was so trusting, and trustworthy. He trusted anyone as soon as he met them, whether that's a good thing or a bad thing is debatable, but he was so open, everyone knew relatively everything about him; his hopes, his dreams, aspirations, interests, hobbies, just not family. Whenever anyone mentioned the topic of Naruto and his family or past, he'd clam up, refusing to speak until the subject was completely changed and the awkwardness banished.

We'd given up on asking by now. The past is the past, we have to look into the future. Man, I'm sounding like Hyuuga with all of his destiny crap now. Speaking of Neji, I felt eyes on me as I was brought out of my reminiscing. He was close, not too close but bordering on the uncomfortable side.

"Gaara," he said not moving back, "I have something I need to tell you, or more like I _want _to tell you." He was nervous, a comical sight when it was Neji, as he shifted his weight anxiously from one foot to another. He gulped before looking me dead in the eye. I'd never noticed before how beautiful his eyes were, they were a milky gray, light and endless, and they seemed to be able to draw you in like moths to a lamp. He shifted forward, I glanced toward him curiously as he didn't stop, continuing until or lips joined as one.

I felt myself subconsciously lean in, forgetting everything and everyone around me, forgetting everything and just allowing myself to be drawn into the warmth of the embrace. His arms encircled my waist as my hands found their way into his dark tresses of hair, stroking it, winding it around my fingers, grasping it.

I could almost see the fireworks exploding above my head, as overused as that phrase is. I'd had a crush on Neji for a while, and well, when a chance like this comes about, you don't reject it. We both craved air but kept a connection for as long as humanly possible before pulling apart, panting, our foreheads leant against each other. I gazed into his eyes, it wasn't just lust, it wasn't just an infatuation like I had with Sasuke, this was real, this was true. And as clichéd as the phrase was; I was falling for him.

"I really like you," Neji said nervously, snapping me out of my pondering. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach fluttering about like bees locked in a cage, desperately wanting to get out but no chance of escape. I don't think he was expecting me to answer as he turned dejectedly. I grasped him hand, running my thumb over soft cream skin, it was beautiful, just like him.

"I," I started anxiously, "I really like you too."

**Nom nom nom.  
Well that sucked pretty bad.  
**

We had to put condoms on plastics dildos today in sex ed., it was hilarious.

You guys rock my socks off xD

Shitty chapter ftw xD

v


	7. Dancing Hearts

* * *

**Cheat**

by Interrogated Pyjamas

* * *

Yes, because I'm a complete and utter dork I did the whole thing again from Neji's point of view so basically you'll hear the same thing as the last chapter but in **Neji's **point of view. Yay me.

**Warning: **Language, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, M/M.

**Disclaimers: **I own___**nothing**__**. **_

_Tous les garçons et les filles de Paris_

_Voient dans la nuit sans y voir avec folie_

_Je n'peux pas suivre, j'suis perdu, je le désir_

_Dis-moi c'est vrai, c'est l'amour ou juste Paris_

_Mon coeur en larmes et Paris s'enflamme_

_Paris s'enflamme toute la nuit_

_Mon coeur se désarme et Paris me réclamme_

_Paris me réclamme toute la nuit _

**Paris s'enflamme by Ladyhawke**

Because it would make very little sense without it, it's Neji time.

_Peanut butter Neji time, peanut butter Neji time,  
I said a peanut butter Neji,  
a peanut butter Neji,  
a peanut butter Neji,_

_On a baseball bat.  
_

And for those who may ask; no, I have never, and never want to, see an episode of Family Guy.

* * *

It's really annoying when you have a crush, it's like they take up every single minute of every single hour. You obsess, striving to know more and more about them. Their favorite color. Favorite food. Favorite flavor of crisps. I knew all of that; red, rare steak, tomato ketchup flavor. It seemed to have a bit of a red theme going on. Hyuuga's aren't meant to fall for people; marriages are traditionally family alliances, but it wasn't like that anymore, hallelujah. Hinata was with that Kiba guy; he looked like a decent bloke. Good hygiene, nice hair, no criminal record. Yes, I checked.

And if the guy was friends with Naruto then that was surely a good thing. The petite blond was like a little brother to me, and I'm sure every single person he ever knew would say that in some way shape or form. He just shone with a unique innocence that desperately needed protecting. A virtue that needed safeguarding, we were all even wary of his boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. They were so perfect together, so happy and content all of the time. But lately, it may have just been my imagination, but it seemed Sasuke wasn't as happy. His mind was wandering during conversation, we'd discuss something then his eyes would glaze over, he'd daydream and make little eye contact with anyone. It was plainly obvious what was happening, it was a rough patch. Everyone has them, every single couple has to go through a rough patch to test their faith and commitment.

For me, for me it was different. I had a crush on a _boy._ And it was quite a big crush. Too big for its own good. So I came to a conclusion that I would tell him, confess my feelings and just accept the acception or rejection. If Gaara knew what I felt, my heart would be in his hands to do as he wished, I would accept it either way. After all, if it wasn't supposed to happen, if it had no place in the bigger picture of destiny, I shouldn't pursuit it. But I have to try, they say that you shall never know until you've tried. At least if I'd risked myself and tried to explain to him my feelings, I'd know in my heart of hearts that I'd done the right thing but it just wasn't meant to be.

So off to this social gathering I went. I never attended them, I was always invited, never attended. It was an unwritten rule, Neji doesn't go to parties, so people dealt with it. But _he'd _be there, he'd be there and I could confess. When I arrived there was a bit of a hoo haa going on, quite chaotic, so to speak. I got random pieces of information from certain people gossiping about the situation. The words _'Naruto'_ and_ 'Sasuke'_ and _'cheat'_ and_ 'OMFG WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE DO THAT! I hate him now, he is soo off of my myspace top ten.' _The funniest, I have to admit, was a certain Sasuke fan girl who decided to state, _'OMG! Didn't I tell you guys? Sasuke is totally dumping that Naruto whore he only went out for 'cause he wanted to make me jealous. He's dumping him for me because I'm so much more loving and that Naruto freak was apparently just out to get sex. What a slag! I mean seriously, you must be pretty desperate if you have to fake being gay to get laid. Haahahahahaaa, oh I make myself laugh so much … hehe.' _She will go great places, I tell you, she will go _great _places.

"You seen a redhead," I asked a passerby, feeling the nerves bubbling at the pit of my stomach, I was going to do it .I was going to tell him.

"Yeah, up on the balcony," he replied, shockingly well for a man as stoned as he was. I never understood alcohol, it's a complete and utter waste of time. You get drunk, you make a complete fool of yourself, don't know what you're doing then wake up the next morning with the biggest headache or 'hangover' you have had since that adolescent bout of migraines that made you wish your hormones would just settle already.

I found Gaara on the balcony, staring out at the cityscape. It was gorgeous, black silhouettes framed against a setting sun. The setting sun seemed to set his hair alight more than usual, the flamboyant colors danced off of his locks and shocked me. He was beautiful, completely and utterly gorgeous. I couldn't help myself, I _needed _him. So much, so very much.

He seemed to be worried, something was on his mind, and to be honest when you're hopefully soon-to-be boyfriend is upset, you kinda want to make them feel a little better about themselves.

"You know," I stated, hoping to break the empty silence, "It's the hard times that make a man stronger." How on Earth was that supposed to make him feel better in any way shape or form?! Stupid Neji, you complete and utter retard of a guy.

He looked shocked to see me, and rightly so, I did approach pretty astonishingly quietly, if I do say so myself.

"It's in your moments of decision that destiny is shaped," now that should impress him. Hopefully now he'd think I was far more intellectual than I actually was. I heard people go for the intellectual type sometimes. The thought only seemed to depress him even more though, and I felt a surge of guilt rush through me. I watched as he ran a pale hand through red strands of hair.

"You know," I commented, "If you keep doing that you'll end up without any hair, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" Now that, that is an _extremely_ lame attempt at being funny. At least he found it amusing, smiling slightly before adding.

"What's your name?" He'd forgotten me already? Sure we'd only hung out a couple of times and that was always with the other guys but it hurt a little thinking he hadn't remembered me at all.

"What? You've forgotten who I am already Panda?" I shrugged off the hurt feeling at the pit of my stomach and maintained a conversation. Hopefully he'd recognize me through the name, I was the only one that ever got away with calling him Panda, for some reason he went completely crazy and murderous whenever anyone else called him it. I guess it made me feel kinda wanted, being able to call him something even Naruto, his best friend, couldn't, without getting killed.

"Aww N-Neji, man I didn't ... I didn't recognize you!" Aww he was stuttering. Gaara stuttering is the cutest thing imaginable, he can pull it off far better than Hinata ever could. He's so cute when he blushes post office red and stutters his words out. It makes me want to kiss him. Eugh not again, don't tempt yourself Neji, don't tempt yourself.

"I," he continued shyly, "I, er … didn't think you came to these things." Thank the lord he started up a conversation, I couldn't at that moment, my tongue felt like it had lost all strength. How cute are Gaara's lips? I watched them as he talked, how they moved graciously, the plump pink skin stretching slightly, enticing me.

"How wise of you," I chuckled "I had an urge to come, I had a feeling something interesting was going to happen, seems I was right, huh?" I referred to the meeting with him, it was shameless flirting now but he didn't seem to have got the drift yet. I couldn't stop staring at him. I had to tell him and I had to tell him _now. _Before it was too late and I chickened out. I moved towards him, feeling compelled like a mouse towards a trap. He was my cheese.

"Gaara," I started nervously, "I have something I need to tell you, or more like I _want _to tell you." I caught his eyes, leaning in as I felt him move slowly towards me.

The kiss started off hesitant and awkward, well at least it was for me. Our lips moved in time with one another, hands feeling gently as we fell into a pleasant hum of ecstasy. I felt his hands winding into my hair as I pulled him closer, securely winding my arms around him protectively as I added more pressure to the kiss. He had a musky scent, light but enthralling all at the same time. It drove me crazy.

We both needed to breath, desperately so. I drew the kiss out for as long as possible before breaking it, panting slightly from the arousing kiss.

"I really like you," I stated nervously, watching the shock written across his face. I knew he was going to reject me. What on Earth possessed me to confess? Now I'd be the butt of every joke. Neji got rejected. I turned to walk away before feeling a shy tug at my fingers. I watched the redhead's hand as he slowly drew a line on my skin with his thumb. It was a warm and affectionate gesture, something I'd never had expected from someone as cold as Gaara.

"I," he seemed to be anxious, "I really like you too."

My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest and start dancing the macarena on the tabletops across the whole of the city.

**Most boring chapter ever.  
It's official.**

Even I couldn't see the depth in it.  
Mehhh, I don't think the emotion or feelings are right in this chapter. I think Neji seems to change from his serious self to how I want to see him.

Sorry for the OOC ness then.

But then again, screw you if you hate OOC ness. All of my stories are OOC so deal with it bitch.  
Ooh, I told you.

_Crazy hormone influenced highs suck._**  
**

I bought the most amazing tshirt today. It's brilliant.

v


	8. Pumpkin Suit

* * *

**Cheat**

by Interrogated Pyjamas

* * *

In reply to those people who said that the last chapter was boring, I adamantly refuse to apologize since I did say at the beginning that it was the same as the previous chapter except from Neji's point of view. I needed to show things from Neji's prospective since I'd shown Gaara's and I needed to show he knew nothing about the 'affair', so to speak. It was hard to write a whole chapter since I felt I was just repeating myself so I'm staying with Sasuke and Naruto now, having so many different point of view confused the story so much.

Danke xD

**Warning: **Language, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, M/M. Oh my.

**Disclaimers: **I _dun' own nothing.___

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark 

**I'll Follow You Into the Dark  
by Death Cab for Cutie**

Joyyyy.... back to the actual story. That twist bored me.. meh.  
Narutime.

* * *

I waited for Kyuubi in the foyer of his office, his colleagues eagerly greeting me and asking about my life. I kept a mask on though, a mask that deemed everything to be perfect. Nothing missing, nothing lost. They all seemed to notice though, damn my over expressive eyes. I missed him. Damn I missed him so much, just the pure thought of everything being a dream, an unbelievable hoax I'd played a minor role in, it made me sick in the stomach. Why me? What had I ever done to him? I'd been loving. _I, _unlike him, had been faithful. He got what he wanted, Gaara. He was probably out with him now, celebrating and congratulating himself on losing me, on breaking my heart. Why was it me that desperately missed him? It should be _him. _But instead, me; the innocent party, was left broken and nauseous. And he; the guilty party, was left joyful and at ease with the world.

Why did I even fall for it? Why did I fall for him? He was tall, dark and handsome. A caring and considerate partner. It was little things he never did for anyone else. How it would feel so right when he held me in his arms. How it felt that the world stopped when he kissed me. But that was all fake, he wanted two things and two things only, and neither had anything to do with me. He wanted sex, some sort of intimate sexual relationship, more than the kisses and hugs I gave him. And most importantly, he wanted _Gaara_. Put them together and what do you get? He wanted sex _with _Gaara, and if I hadn't clumsily found them, I'm sure he would have got just that.

Was it just that one time though? Had there been times before? Had he been sneaking out to Gaara's every Saturday night when he was supposedly _doing homework. _I couldn't believe anything anymore, every fact he'd told me came with a hint of doubt, a pinch of salt. I didn't know what to believe, it seemed there was no one to trust. My best friend was lost, my boyfriend was lost. I was no one. If they didn't appreciate me, no one would. Maybe Kiba and Hinata's help was just out of pity. Maybe Ino's caring words were not of sympathy but merely to get me out of her hair. I was doubting every_one_ and every_thing._

And to think I was contemplating giving myself to him. Maybe it'd wouldn't hurt as much as last time, if I were in a loving relationship. Yes, I see you confused. I wasn't a virgin. I wanted to be, oh how I wanted to be, but my past let me down. My _family _let me down. But you're no one, I'm talking to myself, so I know _you _won't tell anyone. I know I can _trust _you. None of my friends know anything about what happened. I never told them, whenever they brought up the subject of family, I froze involuntarily, they soon gave up. I didn't want to worry them with my problems and fears. They needn't know my intense fear of snakes for for a valid reason and not just because I was a _pansy, _a _pussy. _A wimp like they said I was. They needn't know the only reason I didn't dare to get intimate was because of the image of _him. _How he lulled me into comfort then extorted it like I was one of his cheap hoes. And it was my family's fault. And mine. I shouldn't have let him in, I shouldn't have let Gaara in and I definitely shouldn't have let _Sasuke _in. It had happened again, lulled into a sense of comfort then used to get what anyone else desired. I was like that, a usable object you just merely throw away after use. Like a soiled baby diaper. What a lovely simile to fit upon oneself.

I was interrupted from my musing as a tall redhead waltzed through the door. If you thought Gaara's hair was anything royal, Kyuubi's would be like the king of redheads. Haphazard long spikes danced everywhere, I swear he must have poked a few eyes out in his lifetime. He was tall and lean, fiery and confident, the exact opposite of what I was feeling. I wanted to curl up in a ball and hide under the stairs like Harry Potter or just shrivel up to never be seen again. How angsty.

It always shocked me how he managed to both own the club, DJ and do all of the paperwork and never fall behind. His office was soundproof but you could still feel the vibrations of the club below. It was like a pleasant hum, letting you know you weren't numb, you weren't empty.

He walked over to me, dropping down to his knees and comfortingly held my shoulders with his calloused hands. For some reason he always seemed to calm me, he was the only family member I had left, everyone else had deserted me. But Kyuubi, Kyuubi stuck up for me, refusing to let them sell me away. They disowned him for that, but he didn't care. That's what I'd always cherished about my older cousin, he was _always _there to protect me, like the elder brother I'd never had.

"What's up pumpkin?" he asked as he looked me dead in the eye. I could never lie to Kyuubi, he had an extraordinary power to know exactly when someone was lying. I think it's because he did a degree in criminal psychology or something along those lines. He just knew instantly and never let you get away with it. As for the pumpkin bit, it was an old nickname, endearing in a way. Long story short, when I was five, before all of the mess that screwed up my life, we had a Halloween party. The whole of the family, distant relatives, friends and unknown people came and we had every food item under the sun. My mother was a great cook before it all happened, she cooked deviled eggs and ghostly cupcakes, laid on Halloween paper plates. The house was decorated head to toe in faux spiders' webs and plastic skeleton bones, it looked positively frightful.

I was dressed in a pumpkin suit. That's all you need to know. You needn't know about me slipping on the ice on the patio and sailing into the most regal person there, or the fact that he spilt mayonnaise all over himself. Or even the fact that he chased me round the garden with an axe he mysteriously got from somewhere, with my father chasing after him and cursing him to hell. We had a charming family.

"It's Sasuke," I sniffled, I knew I shouldn't be so damned emotional, I sounded like a girl on her period, "he.. he cheated on me." He didn't gasp, he wasn't surprised, he didn't seem the slightest bit shocked.

"Bastard," he sneered evilly before wordlessly gripping my hand and dragging me into the next room.

"Ino," he called to his blond receptionist whom smiled in reply, "I'm taking Naruto _in, _he needs some _therapy._" I knew exactly what 'in' and 'therapy' meant, he'd done it with Ino when the exact same thing had happened to her. Her boyfriend cheated on her, so Kyuubi made her forget about everything by dancing and singing and raving about in the club. It was his version of 'therapy', and was apparently quite good, so I just let him silently drag me in and up to the DJ booth. It seemed words weren't needed.

It wasn't even like I'd be able to hear him anyway. The club was jumping, strobe lights seductively making every dancer five times more better looking than they actually were. A sea of sweaty pumped-up dancers grinding against one another in an excitable frenzy. I'd never been a club junkie, a party go-er, yes. But I always found clubs a little … intimidating. But Sasuke loved them, he'd drag me to them and expect me to go dancing with him, I never did. I just sat at the bar and watched him dance with our other friends. With Gaara. He wouldn't look over at me, not once, because he didn't miss me, he didn't even need me there. So I'd slip out, I'd slip out every time, before walking home and waking the next day with a slight hangover, but nothing compared to the likes my other friends would get. Then later on, when I asked how it went last night at the club, he'd just reply 'you should know, you were there', before playing me off as being jokey. He never realized that I left. He just thought I was there, with him, dancing to the music. I never was. It was always Gaara.

I hadn't noticed but Kyuubi had turned the music off and was now speaking down a miropohne to all of the partygoers.

"Hey guys," he drawled in what he deemed his 'sexy voice', it apparently drove everyone crazy, "I'm sorry to interrupt your … festivities, but we have a problem. Little Naru over here is upset." I frowned and he laughed at my face.

"See?" he continued chuckling, "His boyfriend cheated on him." A collection of 'awws' and 'what a bastard' could be heard, but one voice stood out from all the others.

"I wouldn't cheat on you, you're_ hot_," it sounded as everyone laughed in return. It seemed Kyuubi knew him aswell.

"Ah, Ringo, what a joy to see you again, whoring as per usual?" he chuckled, earning a grin from the so-called 'Ringo.'

"Back to what we were saying," Kyuubi started again, sending a playful glare at Ringo, "Naruto needs to dance, so who's gonna dance with him, eh?" The crowd resounded with people shouting 'ME', which was quite scary since they all came at me and I thought they'd tear me apart or something. They all seemed to have a hungry look, the like one you get when you haven't ate anything in a while. And as I was pushed into the sea of now dancing party-goers by a now departing Kyuubi, I was sure that this would be a night to remember.

And before you all think it, yes. It is shit. No, I don't care.  
Yes, Kyuubi will beat Sasuke up.  
No, I don't give a damn if Sasuke is injured.

Once again, this chapter is crapp... YAYYYY xD

Shoppiinnnggggg xD You see, I'm not a girly girl, so I don't go for pink. Ever. But I like shopping, online.

Stores scare me a bit.  
I'm going shopping next week. With _lots _of money I've been saving xD

YOU WILL SURRENDER OXFORD STREET xD

Mmmmm. And on a more serious note.  
I _**hate**_ Primark.

v


	9. Spider's Web

* * *

**Cheat**

by Interrogated Pyjamas

* * *

Back to _**SASUKE**_ baby.

Yus.

**Warning: **Language, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, M/M. Oh my.

**Disclaimers: **I _dun' own nothing.___

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark 

**I'll Follow You Into the Dark  
by Death Cab for Cutie**

And in other news if anyone knows any online how to teach yourself guitar thingemys, one would be most pleased to hear about them xD

Sasutime.

* * *

So I'd been stood there for hours, literally. And there was absolutely no sight of him, at all. I suppose it was a good thing, he needed to cool off and I'd probably make things so much worse than they actually were. But I missed him already. I missed his bright expressive eyes, his silky blond hair, and I'd only been without them for a few hours. How was I going to last if he refused to take me back?

I refused to think that though. He _would _take me back. Of course he would. Who wouldn't? I'm hot, rich and popular _and _I'm a great kisser. That's probably the only reason he wanted to go out with me anyway, the popularity, the idea that he'd be at the top of the school, an untouchable. A male version of the plastics in Mean Girls. Maybe that's what I always was for him, a decoy, someone he could use to get to the top of the ladder, to the top of the social ladder. Or maybe I was just getting paranoid, maybe I was just thinking of ways to blame my wrong doing on him.

I seemed to be doing that a lot, trying to force the blame onto him even though he was as pure and innocent as you could get. He had been nothing but loyal to me, and I'd treated him like dirt, cheating on him and disregarding his feelings. And I hated myself for it. But even though I knew he'd done absolutely nothing I still felt the undying urge to blame it all on him. I gave in to it, and I regret it so much now.

If I'd known the mess it would cause, if I'd known that nothing ever goes the way you want it, I'd have stopped myself. I would have stopped myself from calling my idiot of a cousin, stopped myself of telling him some complicated lie on the spot, knowing full well that he was the biggest gossip in the whole town. Rumors are the root of all evil, not money. If you spread a rumor it can break someone, that's what it did to him, and I had to watch as my own actions destroyed the love of my life, and there was nothing I could do. I was so prideful, so proud of my popularity, sticking to the status quo. I figured if Naruto wasn't going to go out with me anymore, he should be where he used to be, with the geeks, even though he was loved by everyone else around him.

And if I'd known what it would lead on to, if I'd had known that I'd find myself concocting more and more rumors as the days went by, constantly trying to dig myself out of the hole I'd dug, and all the while pushing Naruto further in. Pushing him and bending him until he broke.

I'd rang him, letting the phone dial for a while before he picked up.

"Yeah," he started, "Sai here." His voice annoyed me so much, but it was necessary, everything would work out if I just told a few white lies, made a bit of a rumor up, blamed it on my boyfriend. I didn't feel any guilt then, it all came back to haunt me later. All I thought about was the fact that _I _wouldn't be blamed, I'd come out of it with my reputation intact and hopefully Naruto back. I was so naïve, I somehow thought that even though I'd done the two worst things ever to my boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend; cheated and then spread a rumor, I'd still get him back. I thought he'd just come running into my arms again like he had all of the other times. The times where I'd done petty things, shouted at him, ignored him, I even hit him once. I was an awful boyfriend.

"Hey Sai," I replied attempting a calm conversation with the whiny man, "I have gossip." The one thing Sai could _never _resist was gossip. He was a bit like Gossip Girl on that American show Gossip Girl, what an original name. I'm surprised he didn't have a website but he still managed to get the gossip around the whole population of the town before the next morning. He would probably text it to people who would go and text it to a few more people who would text it to even more people, like a huge Mexican wave. Sorta. He urged me to tell him, but I didn't really need persuading, by this time I had the whole story planned out in my head.

"It's a bit personal," I started, slyly continuing, "but I figured I can talk to you about it since you're my cousin." I received a hasty _'oh yes, of course you can', _in reply. Man, he was desperate for gossip, must be low on it. A drought of some sorts.

"It's Naruto, I found out the other day that he's been sleeping around," I sobbed slightly, acting out my point, "I don't know what I ever did to deserve it, he.. he accused me of sleeping with Gaara, I _never _slept with Gaara." I was going all out now, bawling like a baby, releasing my pent up emotions. Sure, it was for the wrong reasons, but I didn't care, the only thing that mattered to me was my popularity and the respect of my peers around me. I didn't care about Naruto.

Sai 'comforted' me, making me feel 'better' for what my, as he put it 'bitch-of-a-boyfriend', had done to me. He said that everyone would know, they'd all know it had been a huge misunderstanding that Naruto had concocted to take the limelight away form him sleeping about. I heard him say farewell, muttering about having to do something before hanging up. That was when reality started to press in, that was when I realized that I'd done the wrong thing, that my idiotic brain had failed me once again.

Did I actually _want _Naruto to take me back because the way it was going he'd never forgive me. And I knew, even though I really wanted to believe I was my own man, independent, I couldn't live without him.

He was my sunshine, as clichéd as the phrase is. He brightened up my days, he kept me warm in winter, helped me through the years. When I was down, he cheered me up. When I was drunk, he dealt with me. He stuck through me through thick and thin, and I'd gone and done this to him.

Cheated on him. Who in their right mind cheats on the love of their life? I loved, oh God I loved him so much. I loved eyes, I loved his skin, I loved his personality, his hopes, his dreams, fears, habits, rights and wrongs. I always had and I always would. And he loved me, or at least he _had _done, after all this it would have been surprising to see an ounce of love left for me. But he'd said it every day. _'I will _always _love you Sasuke, I promise.' _At the time I'd thought it stupid, pathetically romantic and sappy, but now now. Now I was clinging on to it, it was my last chance, he _promised_. He promised to love me, so he'd accept be back right? If he loved me he'd always want to be by my side, he'd always want me to hug him, to kiss him. He'd always want me to love him.

I left his house, it was obvious he wasn't coming back, he'd gone somewhere, I didn't know where though. He probably knew I'd try and find him at home so didn't bother returning. That's what scared me though, where was he? Was he wandering the streets with nowhere to go? What if he'd been hurt? The guilt kept piling up and became unbearable, I turned down an alleyway, my back hitting the wall with a thump as I grasped at my trousers with a death grip.

I let out a strangled sob, utterly broken, everything was too much, I'd got in such a tangle. It was like a spider's web, and I was caught, unable to move, trying to get out of this mess but wanting to stay, having to stay. I had to stay so I'd have Naruto. I had to have Naruto. I loved him.

The sound of footsteps brought my from my sobbing as the shadow of a tall man crept into the alleyway. Upon close inspection I deemed him to be Kyuubi, Naruto's cousin. He probably wanted to kill me for what I'd done. That'd probably be the easy way anyway. It would mean I wouldn't have to see that face that haunted me, Naruto's heartbroken look.

"Hello Uchiha," he drawled, "You and I need a word, don't we?"

* * *

I don't think this is really my style of writing tbh.**  
Yeah.  
**I don't really think it went the way I wanted it to.  
_Has a mind of its own, this story does._

Blaaaaaaaaaaah

Balaahahahahahaha.

Yeah, I don't really like this chapter to be quite honest with ya.

But yeah, I'll post it anyways.

v


	10. Brotherly Protection

* * *

**Cheat**

by Interrogated Pyjamas

* * *

Back to _**NARUTO**_ baby.

Oh _hell _yeah.

**Warning: **Language, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, M/M. Yum yum yum.

**Disclaimers: **Fuck no.

_All I can taste is champagne  
When it hits the brain like cocaine  
Spinning around and around  
We can't make up without your help  
I'm falling down_

All I can taste is champagne  
Another day down the drain  
Sleeping around and around  
We can't make up without your help  
It's over now

**Champagne  
by Sugarcult**

This fic has more reviews than Abraham and the Dumplings.  
Good stuff.

**Sorry I take forever to update, I have half chapters done for everything and I never know which one to update. **

That's what they all say.

Narutime.

* * *

My feet hurt, and I felt as if I was going to collapse from exhaustion at any minute, but other than that, I felt a bit better. For some reason, Kyuubi's 'therapy' worked, it managed to distract me from the complete and utter asshole that was my _ex_-boyfriend. I smiled slightly as I stepped out of the club, feeling the soothing fresh night air tickle my skin. I didn't _need _Sasuke, I could live without him. It was just a shame, how ironic that I fell in love with someone who obviously didn't want to, or couldn't return my feelings. I just knew it would take a while for me to be happy for them. It would take a while to accept them as a couple, with me out of the way. It had _always _been me and Sasuke, with Gaara as the best friend. It would take a while to put myself in Gaara's place.

That is if I wanted to be in Gaara's place. Did I really want to be associated, or _even _know either of them anymore? The answer was no, I couldn't accept it, I couldn't understand them and I most certainly could not forgive them. They'd played me for a fool, most probably messing about behind my back whilst I sat in the sidelines naïve and unknowing of what they were actually doing and saying. Sure, they'd be saying stuff, they probably laughed and joked about me behind my back, saying how stupid I was, how I supposed they were getting friendlier, I let them hang out with each other, thinking they were becoming friends. So much for trusting either of them, I never even thought about either of them cheating. I just thought it was an unwritten rule, I thought they weren't compatible.

They were both headstrong, determined and brave. They didn't seem to click, but obviously the phrase 'opposites attract', had no place in this messed up love story. That's what everyone had said about us, me and Sasuke that is, that we were complete opposites, complimented each other perfectly, brought out the best in one another. Obviously the best wasn't good enough for Sasuke, maybe he'd lost interest in me along the way. Maybe I just wasn't good enough for him. Or him for me. I didn't know which to chose to be honest. Sure, he'd cheated, but had I provoked it, had I given him a reason to cheat on me? I didn't know. I didn't _want _to know.

To be honest with you, I never _ever _wanted to see either of them again. The sight of their faces in my mind's eye made me feel repulsed and sick. I didn't know what I'd say, what I'd do, whether I'd run or start a fuss. I just didn't want to deal with it. It was too much for me, too much hassle, too much aggravation, it made my head spin and my feet lose the ground. I felt as if I was dying, slowly but surely, Sasuke had taken a part of me with him, and as clichéd as it sounds, I was pretty certain it was my heart. And without it I felt numb, useless. Vulnerable.

Not looking where I was going, I turned into a forgotten alleyway, it was dark and damp, smelt like rotten garbage and looked completely desolate. Just like me, alone, dark and afraid. I felt a hand clamp over my mouth as my eyes flew wide with confusion. I tried swinging my arms but they were held back, constricted by something or _someone. _I was roughly shoved against the alley wall, my eyes squinting in agonizing pain as a cool metal rod rammed into my side. Who the hell puts metal rods poking out of a wall? I tried focusing my vision but all I could see was a black shadow, an immensely tall and threatening black shadow.

"Well if it isn't Little Naru," a voice hummed, "how's my brother keeping you?" It was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother and a man that absolutely despised the younger raven's choice of partner, aka me. I whimpered terrified, the last time I'd had a run in with Itachi, I'd ended up having to lie to Sasuke about getting mugged in the not-so-nice area of town. The raven had banned me from ever going there again without him present. But it wasn't as easy as that, if Itachi wanted to find you, he would. He had contacts and ways you couldn't count on a hundred people's fingers.

"We're not together," I muttered, allowing my hair to fall over my tearing eyes. I couldn't show weakness in front of Itachi. Only an idiot would show weakness in front of Itachi, he taken the weakness and exploits it, you end up feeling twice as bad. I knew form past experience. Trust me, keep it in mind when you meet your own Itachi out there, never show a weakness. Ever.

"Ahhh," Itachi said impressed, "he finally realized what a slut you are, did he?" He'd always do this, tell me how much of a slut I was, how much of a whore. How I didn't deserve Sasuke, how I never would and how Sasuke would finally realize all of those things and dump me. He finally got his wish.

"But now I have evidence," he hissed happily, "I always knew you were a whore but now I know, now Sasuke will finally thank me for helping him realize, because you _cheated _on him, didn't you Naru? You were a whore so he gave you a taste of your own medicine, eh? Bittersweet revenge." Now I was shaking, terrified of the raven increasingly coming towards me. I'd never cheated. Why would I cheat? Why would I cheat on the love of my life?

"You look confused Naru," he hissed into my ear, sending terrified shivers down my spine, "you don't think Sasuke would _lie _to us, do you? You don't think Sasuke would call Sai, just to spread about a rumor to destroy you? There has to be something that made him utterly broken, so broken that _my _brother, an _Uchiha, _was left sobbing down the phone." He left the statement to hang in the air for a while.

"You know what that something is Naruto? It's you. It's you being a whore and a slut and a cheat," he spat the words out into my ear, "and I'm going to hurt you for it." He threw my head back, crashing it back onto the wall behind me. I felt numb as he threw punches at me; at my face, my cheeks, my eyes and finally my stomach. I doubled over in pain, falling over onto my knees and giving him to benefit of being able to both hit _and _kick me now. The pain was overwhelming and washed over me in agonizing waves. I couldn't move, I couldn't think and I could barely breath, and the worst was to come.

He leant down, slipping a knife out from his trouser pocket, running it along my arm, he purred. "You're going to leave my brother alone you whore." Blood gushed from the open wound as my eyesight ran hazy and blurred. I refused to break though, that's what he wanted, some sort of reaction. But it was hard, so hard, not to scream and writhe in pain. He wasn't making things easy at all.

He threw me onto the floor amongst the stinking rotten waste from the overflowing bins, before kicking me a few times and slashing at my arms for his 'final touches', so to speak. He walked away, never looking back, I tried to call for help, aid, _anything_, but nothing came out. I watched as my own blood made a sticky puddle beneath me and my sight got darker every second.

My vision swam as I tried to focus on something, _anything._ But it was hard, so so hard to focus on one things whilst both my vision and my thoughts swam. I was a slut? Is that why Sasuke had cheated? I wasn't worth it, I was scum, was I? Just scum. The colors merged together as I lost consciousness and everything started fading to black.

"Naruto!" I heard a shout, I couldn't recognize the voice but it didn't puzzle me at the time, I was trying my hardest to just keep my eyes open. The black shadow of a person frantically ran to me, shaking my limp body before picking me up and running off, all the while shouting and talking to me.

"Stay awake okay, Naru... It'll be okay, alright?... Just keep your eyes open." He held me close and whispered frantically into my ear. I couldn't hold it any longer as I let my eye lashes flutter down onto my bloody cheeks.

"NO NARUTO!" The man screamed but I couldn't open my eyes again, I was drained of energy.

"Naruto..." he mumbled, shaking me slightly with his non-driving hand. "Come on Naru, stay awake, stay awake... please stay awake. Oh god no."

But his voice was quiet now, I couldn't hear him as I finally lost consciousness, losing the battle that had just took a few minutes.

* * *

Oooh drama.

_I only just realised that the formatting I do on these fics comes out completely different when I upload it to , so I dunno whats happening there. Sorry x_

v


	11. Rotten Copper

* * *

**Cheat**

by Interrogated Pyjamas

* * *

Back to _**SASUKO**_ baby.

I prefer the name Sasuko to Sasuke.  
It sounds sort of Italian … maybe?

**Warning: **Language, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, M/M. Nom nom nom.

**Disclaimers: **Non, je ne pense que. No, I don't think so. Nein, ich nicht denke dass.

I suck at languages... sorry xD

_un peu, d'air sur la terre, _

_d'air sur la _

_d'air sur la _

_d'air sur la terre_

**The French Open  
by Foals**

Almost 100 reviews when I'm typing this xD

**Sorry I take forever to update, I have half chapters done for everything and I never know which one to update. **

That's what they all say.

Sasutime.

* * *

I gulped slightly, looking shakily into the eyes of my love's cousin. I never knew why, but Kyuubi had _always _intimidated me, even more than my brother, who used to treat me like a ragdoll when I was younger. He seemed to be sneering as he towered over me, he always seemed to be able to intimidate you, even though he was about four or five feet away. His past question echoed in my head.

"_You and I need a word, don't we?"_

What did 'need a word' mean? Was it in the literal sense, as in '_you and I should have a jolly good catch up, chum, are you up for it old bean?' _or was it more like _'basically, I want to smash your head in with a machete then shoot you with a 50 cal Smith and Weston?' _(1) I suspected it was probably the latter, because firstly, this was Kyuubi we were talking about, and secondly, I was pretty sure he wasn't British, unless Naruto's been hiding his roots from me.

He seemed to be stalking closer and closer now, until he was so close I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Do I scare you Uchiha?" I laughed in his face, my Uchiha pride rearing its ugly head once again, it was only when I noticed with fascinated fear what he was holding in his right hand.

"Do I scare you _now _Uchiha?" he questioned again. I stuttered out a reply as he casually ran his finger down the blade. It was sharp, I could tell, as the blood from his finger dripped quietly from the smooth cut.

"You know I want to hurt you, don't you Sasuke?" the redhead questioned me and I gave a mere nod in reply. "Why do I want to hurt you Sasuke? Can you tell me that?" I gasped as the held knife was pressed slightly against my stomach, I cut feeling it, gnawing at my skin like some sort of deranged mouse.

"Because I," I started as he rotated the blade on my skin, slightly grazing the skin around the cut he'd just made, "- I cheated on..."

"Who did you cheat on Sasuke?" he whispered into my ear resentfully. Somehow, that was all I needed to crack, the overbearing flood of emotions broke their metaphoric barrier as I let loose once again.

"My Roo-roo," I sobbed out broken, "I cheated on my Roo-roo."

"He isn't your 'Roo-roo' anymore," he hissed tauntingly, "And he never will be again, if I have anything to do with it." People started flooding out of the club exit by the side of our alleyway and Kyuubi looked half upset and half something else, was it relief?

"Don't think I won't hurt you," he hissed, finally moving his knife back into a denim pocket. "Any more, and this knife will hurt you in places you never thought you had before." I shivered, places I never knew I had? Sounded painful. I leant against the wall, one hand over my small wound and the other fisted in my hair. Everything was so screwed up, and my stupid action was the start of it all. I was that one domino that set the chain off, and the chain just keeps going and going until there's nothing else to hurt.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and slithered my hand down to retrieve my precious phone. It wasn't the phone that was precious, to be honest, it was what was on it. Hundreds and hundreds of pictures of me and Naruto together; at the park, at the zoo, under the stairs, in the tree house, making pancakes in his kitchen. Hundreds of them. And texts, hundreds of texts, each one ending with the phrase _'I love you, xo Naruto' _or when he was in one of his jokey moods he'd reply with some sort of strange ending like _'I love you more than peanut butter loves jelly.' _Though, that was a personal favorite, since I love peanut butter and he loves jelly. I brought the phone to my ear before hitting the receive button.

"Hello?" I answered, trying to sound cool and confident.

"Hey lil' bro," it was Itachi, obviously, and he appeared to be _very _smug or happy about something. That's a cause for concern. Itachi plus happy equals chaos for everyone else.

"What did you do?"

"Oh nothing, just taught a certain _ex _of your a lesson," he answered calmly. I started shaking. _What had he done to Naruto? What the _FUCK _had he done to Naruto?_

"What?! What did you do?!"I answered, I swear to God, if he'd hurt Naruto.

"Trust me, Sasuke, he'll never cheat on you again," he replied, I could tell he was brimming with pride, "I told you he was a cheater, I told you but you didn't listen. So when Sai told me he'd cheated on you, I went and taught him a lesson he'll _never _forget." This was creepy now, he seemed to be playing it off as he'd not done much at all but I had a feeling that there was more to it than merely 'teaching him a lesson' that never needed to be taught in the first place. The only person that needs a lesson to refrain from cheating is me.

"What did you do to him?" I choked out, my voice cracking.

"Oh I just roughed him up a little, no harm done," he was sneering now, I could feel his discontent with me caring about the blond boy, "you shouldn't even care about that whoring cheat of a boyfriend you just got rid of. He should die in hell with all the other cheaters." Itachi's supposed extremely strong opinion on cheats almost diverted me from telling the truth but I knew that I had to do it, Naruto could be lying for dead in an alley somewhere, and he wouldn't tell me because he would think Naruto was in the wrong.

"But Itachi," I murmured before clearing my throat to talk clearer, "he never cheated on me?"

"What are you talking about? Of course he did, you told Sai." I sighed, running my unoccupied hand through my now messy locks.

"I – I only said that so I wouldn't – so I wouldn't lose my reputation because I willingly cheated on my boyfriend."

"You what?!" his voice was hard now, he was hiding the shock but I still heard it in the tone of his speech.

"Itachi, I cheated on him, not him on me," a burst of sudden confidence made me speak with such clarity I was most certain he wouldn't attempt to say anything. I knew I'd done wrong, and I wanted to sort everything out. I wanted my Naruto back, back in my arms, back where he _should _be. Don't look at me like that. He's supposed to be with me, I _love _him. Even if the voice in my head is telling me I've failed to show that.

"Sasuke," Itachi said seriously, "don't worry okay, he's going to be fine. I'll meet you at the entrance of the alleyway between the old pizza parlor and the barber's shop." He paused slightly, and I waited impatiently as he mulled the plan over in his head. "Don't do anything rash, don't look for him. I want to be there when you see him." I felt a sudden shiver run down my spine as I disconnected the call. Was it so bad that my brother was so ashamed of it, that he wouldn't let me see it?

The alleyway I was in was a mere block or two away from the alleyway Itachi had asked me to meet him at. I walked with an air of ferocity and casual wanderers swiftly minded out of the way so I could get through. I was determined to sort this out. This _whole _mess. I'd Find Naruto, apologize, get him back, then I'd phone Sai and tell him to tell everyone it was just a lie. That'd work … right?

When I arrived at the meeting place Itachi had set, I felt oddly calm. Oddly calm, that is, for someone unsure of the whereabouts and situation their beloved it in. I looked up at my elder brother. He was basically an older clone of me, the same eyes, the same nose, same mouth, same hair even, even though he'd tinted his with a slightly electric blue color.

"What happened to you?" my older clone asked as he took in the small splash of blood on my t-shirt.

"Nothing," I mumbled before looking into the alleyway curiously. He prompted me to follow him as we made our way through the mounds of stenching rotten waste, coming up the the end of the dark and dismal alley.

"He's gone," Itachi sounded shocked, curious and strangely relieved. I also gasped as I felt something sink into the soles of my shoes. Dammit, I should have worn more waterproof shoes. Curious of the seeping liquid, I slipped out my phone and used the light from the screen to inspect the sticky liquid. It was blood, a huge puddle of it, reaching from where I stood to about three or four feet away, the stench was getting unbearable. Rotten food mixed with the odor of coppery blood wasn't the best mixture out there. Not a coming soon cologne or aftershave.

"Fuck," Itachi mumbled to himself, "God, I overdid it." It all fit together with that one statement.

The blood. The blood was Naruto's. I was standing in Naruto's blood. I was standing in Naruto's blood with the person who spilled Naruto's blood. Yet, I couldn't make myself angry at Itachi, I was the one who had caused all of this, I was the one who had told that lie to Sai. I was the culprit. Again.

* * *

(1) I typed in 'world's most powerful gun' on Google, that's what came up.

As for those people that don't like this story, i.e. how I've done the characters. It's all well and good you reading this story but there's no need to tell me that you don't like how I've made the characters out to be, because I don't care, there are plenty of other people, including myself, that are perfectly fine with the way the characters have evolved. If you don't like the characters, don't read the story, and if you still do, don't expect me to _'change the characters to be more like the ones on the anime, because they're nothing like them.' _I don't care if I don't do them anything like the anime, because I haven't even _seen _the anime. So if that makes me a _'really really bad and stupidly retarded author' _then so be it.

Rant over.

Oh, and if you're going to send me hate, don't PM it, I'd like for everyone to see it in the reviews.

kthxbye

_Sorry for the help chapter thing.  
I updated though, happy now? LOL xD  
Aww, I love you guys._

v


	12. Pulled Plugs

* * *

**Cheat**

by Interrogated Pyjamas

* * *

Back to _**NARUTOOO**_ baby.

I have a crush on Naruto.  
That's bad.

**Warning: **Language, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, M/M. Usual shizzle.

To be honest, I think you've probably grasped the warning by now.

**Disclaimers: **No ownage here.

This you've probably grasped that too.

_un peu, d'air sur la terre, _

_d'air sur la _

_d'air sur la _

_d'air sur la terre_

**The French Open  
by Foals**

Narutime.

* * *

I didn't know what was happening, I could hear and feel everything around me but I could see nothing. There was a boy, he sounded my age, and he was on the phone. I could recognize his voice but nothing was coming to me, my thoughts were numbed by the excruciating pain my body was in. I tried to think but it hurt too much. Why was I even in this mess? Why was I most probably dying on the ground of some rotten alleyway with some frantic guy I didn't know whether I knew or not and the insane thought that I may not come out of this alive? What if I didn't thought? What if I didn't come out of it alive? I doubt many people would care to be honest. Sasuke would have Gaara, that's the main thing. I'd never be able to tell Sasuke I still loved him. I still loved him, I always _had_, I always _would. _And no idiotic decision on his or my part could ever change that. I suppose that's what made me give up on myself, I didn't bother fighting in that alleyway, I didn't bother _attempting _to stay alive, but that was until I actually _thought. _

I thought of my other friends, of Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji. They'd miss me, they'd want me to try. So what if a few people probably wouldn't give a shit if I disappeared from the world? Others did, and that was all I wanted. Looking back on it now, I know I was wrong to think that, it was harsh, no one would ever wish death upon a person, let alone their ex-boyfriend or ex-best friend. You'd have to be a loon to want someone that had been that close to you to die. I focused on the voice as it continuously spoke to me.

"Naruto," it murmured into me as he cradled me, "Naruto, if you can hear me, stay strong okay, you're going to be fine, alright?" He kept whispering to me, soothing me, even thought I felt my life was hanging from a thread.

"It's okay Naruto, I'm hear, Gaara's here." Gaara? Gaara was the one who saved me? He actually _cared? _I don't know why but that somehow felt a gap within me that I'd seemingly got. The idea he wasn't out to spite me, to hurt me and ruin me, the idea soothed me more than the other things he was whispering to me.

"The ambulance are coming okay," he was sobbing now, I could hear it in the thickness of his voice, "and.. and they're going to sort you out. You're going to be fine." A choked sob followed as I heard the rustle of him holding me closer.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so so _so _sorry. I don't know why I did it, this is all my fault," another sob, "if I hadn't … if I hadn't been such a whore, Sasuke wouldn't have lied to Sai about you, then Itachi wouldn't have hurt you." He stayed silent for a minute, in which I supposed he was gathering his wits.

"I'm sorry, okay? I know you can't hear me, but I'm sorry, I'm so _fucking _sorry!" he was screaming at the end, wailing as if maybe if he shouted louder it would reach me. I could already hear him though. The sound of sirens reached my ears, followed by the sound of footsteps hurrying down the alleyway. I was swiftly transferred on to a stretcher, my mouth covered by some uncomfortable breathing device, as the spare paramedics talked to Gaara. It was like a miniature interrogation, in the ambulance, me on the stretched and Gaara interviewed by some paramedic who seemed to be asking more personal questions than he was prepared to answer. _What is your connection with Mr. Uzumaki? Were you the one who put him in this state? Why did you lead his boyfriend to cheat on him? _He didn't lead him to cheat on me, Sasuke did it out of his own wants, he didn't want me, he wanted Gaara. That wasn't Gaara's fault.

Although the drive to the hospital was fairly short, I could barely think straight with all the drugs and painkillers they'd given me to ease the pain. I was wheeled through the hospital and cringed inside with all the gasps people seemed to exhale when they set their eyes on me. Was it really that bad? Was I in such a bad condition that people winced at the sight of me? Somehow that made me feel sick in my stomach.

They'd left Gaara alone with me in my room to phone my friends, and I could hear every word he said. He phoned them all separately, asking them to come, and to hurry because he couldn't be here on his own. I wanted to hug him so badly, I wanted to jump out of bed and declare that I was _fine. _I was fine with him and Sasuke, I was fine with being beaten up. I was, I was fine... But that would be a lie. Like hell I was fine. Fine with him and Sasuke? I'd be more fine with being eaten alive by a bunch of rabid spider monkeys to be honest. Fine with being beaten up? Hell no. My body felt as if it were in a completely different place to me. I was so stocked up with sedatives and drugs and whatever concoctions they'd decided to give me that all I could feel was the thoughts running through my head. I thought I was going crazy.

People started filing in, first Neji with Hinata, then Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and finally Sasuke. Each time it had been the same; they'd rush in, run over to the bed, whisper to themselves then start crying. I didn't want to be the reason my friends were all crying. I couldn't say the same thing for Sasuke though. He'd ran in, slamming the door against the wall as he entered, before running up to me, and I gather from the verbal protests, he shoved a few people out of the way beforehand. He grasped my hands, staring at me silently for a minute before Hinata spoke, gaining the attention of both me and the .. 'conscious' people in the room.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you two to be in this room," she stated, her speech addressed towards both Gaara and Sasuke.

"Why?" the raven bit back feeling as though he had just as much right to see me as any of the other's did.

"It's friends and family only," she said in a harsh and cutting tone, "neither of you two can possibly call yourselves Naru's friend after this." She stated, leaving silence for a minute.

"You should leave," Kiba backed her, and I felt him nudge for both Neji and Shino to do the same. The long haired brunette seemed startled slightly, as his grasp on my shoulder heightened in pressure.

"I … I," he started, "I think you should go too." He seemed to find it hard to say it, and I soon found out once Gaara spoke.

"Neji..." he sounded upset, betrayed … like me. And that's when it started, someone, I don't remember who, but _someone _nevertheless started it.

"This is _all _your faults, that is why you can't be in here!" The shouting followed, the screams the abuse, the hurling of names and insults, everyone seemed to be at it, and I was left there confused and alone on a hospital bed, with a fight surrounding me on now both sides. A punch was thrown. A punch so hard I could almost _feel _it aswell as hear it. Then the chaos stopped, if I'd have seen I would have seen an injured Kiba fall from the power of Gaara's punch, before sailing back towards an assortment of wires. Everything went silent as he landed, a loud 'thump' echoing throughout the move.

I couldn't breath. It was chaos again, he'd landed in just the wrong place, he'd pulled the plug. Hinata was scrambling on the floor, trying desperately to fit the plug into the socket with her shaking hands. I still couldn't breath though. They were frantically ordering each other about, telling each other to press buttons and plug in plugs. I still couldn't breath. They were shouting at each other now, screaming at one another, they'd alerted the attention of the doctors, and now the doctors were desperately trying to help too. But, I _still _couldn't breath. _I couldn't breath. _

The monitor to my left started beeping as I felt my heart rate decreased, the drowned out screams of my friends were masked by the sounds of the doctors bustling around me, saving me, or hoping to anyway. It was scary, knowing I was dying, feeling my heard as it thumped slower and slower.

The last thing I thought before it all faded into black was I'_ll never be able to tell him I still love him._

* * *

I know it's really short but I couldn't think of any other way to make it any longer lolz xD It's all dramatico now peoples. And isn't that just a killer cliffy?

Arrrggghhhhhhhhhh. Right, you're either gonna hate me or love me for this. Or not be bothered either way. But I've told myself I'm not going to update Cheat until I've updated at least three of my other stories. So after this chapter, that's it for a bit. I'll still be writing the chapters though, so on the plus side, once I've updated all the others you'll probably get a flood of chapters for this fic. Soorrrryyyy xD But I do have people wanting other fics updated... the only way to keep everyone happy.

kthxbye

_Sorry for the help chapter thing.  
I updated though, happy now? LOL xD  
Aww, I love you guys._

v


	13. Memorizing Speeches

* * *

**Cheat**

by Interrogated Pyjamas

* * *

Back to _**SAUCY SASUKEY**_ baby.

I also have a crush on Sasuke.  
That's even more bad.

**Warning: **Language, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, M/M. Usual drizzle.

You know, I read the last chapter again to refresh my memory (since I have a really crappy memory) and I was like WHOAH, that was _so _not in the story plan. But I like it anyways hahahaha. Yus.

**Disclaimers: **No ownage here. Don't doubt it man.

Sasutime.

* * *

God knows how it started, a few harsh words and a few cutting phrases and hell broke loose. There were fists flying, objects thrown. Biting, slapping, punching, hurling, swearing, tumbling, hitting, whacking, crashing, clashing.

Smack, bang … silence.

An injured Kiba laid on the floor from a shockingly hard hit from Gaara, and everything went silent. Hinata was the one who realized first, _she_ was the one that was down on her hands and knees as quick as lightening, fiddling with the plug, shoving it into the plug socket desperately.

That was when hell really _did _break loose.

Somehow we all presumed that if we all tried to get the plug in at the same time, it'd work better. It didn't, we ended up falling over each other, stressing out from the rapidly decreasing heartbeat of the boy on the bed beside us.

I think that's when it hit us, we were _killing _Naruto.

Buttons were hit and abused, switches were flicked and a herd of doctors came in rushing about to aid us. It was no use though, his heart rate was dimming and we all couldn't do _anything _to help. All we could do was scream. And that's what we did.

We were all reaching for him, grabbing at him, trying to shake him, all expecting him to wake up with a grin on his face and just shout 'Haha I got you!'

But it wasn't as simple as that. Every tug we made his way, we were restrained more and more by oncoming doctors and security. _They_ were struggling, _we_ were struggling, well I _was_ until I felt a sharpness in my arm. A blinding sharpness that numbed my entire body. I collapsed into the relieved arms of the doctor behind me. Glancing round with my now blurred vision, I saw the same happening to each of my friends, if I could still call them that.

The bastards had sedated us.

The last thing I remember was the frantic work of the doctors, the flurry of them trying to keep Naruto alive. I remember the helpless feeling that rushed through my veins, the feeling that this was _all _my fault, but I couldn't do anything. I could _never _do anything.

That was one of the things that really scared me at that moment, I'd never be able to make it up to him. If he survived that is, but I had refused to think about that, I shoved any thoughts about my Naruto dying straight to the back of my mind. They didn't deserve to be there, he hadn't deserved to be _there_. In that hospital, with that white dress and those white walls and _everything _so white and dull. The opposite of him. Naruto wasn't dull; he was happy and lively and joyous and loving and trusting. Too trusting.

I awoke to silence, as opposed to the deafening sound of my comrades attempting to break free out of the hospital room I had expected. They'd managed to pack us all into one single room, laid on spare mattresses with thin worn blankets. It's not like we could complain though, it wasn't their job to look after us, we weren't even ill. But no one seemed bothered, everyone was awake by the time I awoke and all were sat silently, staring into nothingness.

I knew exactly how they all felt, not knowing, never knowing what was happening. It was scary, to say the least. Anxiety ate away at my thoughts and all I could think about was the bright blond laid either dead or alive somewhere in that hospital. All I could think about was that it was _all _my fault. I cheated, I shifted the blame, I lied to Sai, he told Itachi, I _knew _he would, Itachi hurt Naruto, Gaara brought him to the hospital, I was one of the causes of the fight that could have potentially killed Naruto. But we didn't know whether it had.

I didn't cry, I _couldn't _cry. I wanted to, I can't express how much I wanted to. But I couldn't, I kept my feelings locked inside of me, hidden away like they always were. _He _was the only one that could ever decipher my feelings from my actions. _He _read me like a book, I was the novel written perfectly for him and he was the reader, understanding and always there, right until the end, right until the final page. But sometimes the reader goes astray; loses the book or ends up in a coma in a hospital, then they might never find out what could have happened in that endless story. Or maybe the book betrays the reader. Maybe it promises one thing then gives another, maybe that's why the reader goes away. That's what I did to Naruto, I promised one thing, I gave another. I promised love and commitment, I gave heartbreak and loss. On both sides; to him and to myself.

A sigh echoed across the room as I glanced at the now standing Kiba. My eyes followed him as he made his way across the room, past Hinata, past Gaara, past Neji, past me, and to the wall where an annoyingly obvious red button awaited him. All it took was a press of his fingers and a doctor came rushing to our aid. He thought we were a patient, possibly in critical condition, but that was the funny thing, we all were. We were all dying, withering away form waiting. Waiting for the inevitable to come.

The first thing he did when he entered the room was glare at us, we weren't critically injured at all, there was no need for his rush. But seeing our questioning gazes told him we weren't pranking him, we were genuinely upset, all of us were.

"He's fine," he gave us a slight smile as he closed the door behind him, "but there's a few things I need to tell you before any of you go visit him." We were all nodding now, smiling gratefully at the savior in front of us.

"He's been awake, his guardians have visited him, but they're worried about him being with a large number of people at one time, and rightly so. He seems to be very nervous around larger groups but that should sort itself out pretty quickly. Other than that, we request that only two people go in to visit him at a time, which I'm sure you're all capable of doing." He smiled slightly at our relieved faces before stating, "You're friend Neji Hyuuga is talking to him now, but he's been in for a while, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if two others had a go."

I had no time before Kiba and Hinata were straight out of the door to Naruto's room. I wanted to see him so desperately but I knew he probably didn't want to see me. I needed to think up something to say. To make it even worse they'd left me with Gaara in a room to ourselves.

He was stood up against the wall, staring at his feet awkwardly whilst trying to think up something to say.

"I'm sorry," he said carefully, "for... you know."

"It's alright," I sighed, "it was my fault aswell, I just don't know what to say to him now." The awkward tension was dispelled as he came over and sat on the only bed with me. We were both cross-legged facing each other but both ensuring there was a safe distance between us both.

"Just say you're sorry," Gaara said quietly, "he loves you, you know that right?"

I sighed, carding my hand through my hair. He _had _loved me, but would he after this was the main question.

"He still loves you," Gaara answered my silent question, it was as if he could read my mind.

"He loves you too Gaara," I said, truly meaning the comment, to Naruto Gaara was like a brother he never had. Naruto had a makeshift family; Iruka, Kakashi, Gaara and me. That's how it used to be, but now I presumed me and Gaara had been thrown out. Even though the term 'thrown out' seems a little too strong in this scenario, it gave the general idea.

"Yeah," the redhead had sighed as we both turned as the door was opened to reveal a happier looking Neji. At least, as happy as Neji can get that is. He moved to perch on the side of the bed with us and gave us each a small reassuring smile, thinking I hadn't noticed when his hand slyly slipped into Gaara's. I smiled slightly, despite the current scenario, and gave them both a knowing smirk as I received twin blushes in reply.

"When did _this _happen?" I asked curiously, secretly feeling a little jealous that everyone else was all loved up and I'd probably ruined my chances. Both boys smiled and I found it hard to stay angry at them, it wasn't their fault I screwed up. It was mine, and partially Gaara's. But then again, he was in the same boat as me, he'd betrayed his best friend. He was probably feeling just as sick as me.

If you were to ask me, I wouldn't be able to tell you how long we sat there just staring into nothingness, waiting. There was the occasional conversation, the odd encouraging smile one another's way or the squeeze between the hand's of Gaara and Neji. But we were stopped in our mentally musings by the door opening once again. I swear it was like deja vu, as Kiba and Hinata both came in refreshed and grinning like idiots, you'd think they had an all day spa in there, or at least some sort of drug dealer.

They glanced at me silently, giving me permission to go and see him and I stood, seeing Gaara do the same. It'd probably be better if we did it together, _the talk_. My hands were shaking and me legs felt like goo, I glanced across to Gaara, disheartened by the cool and collected persona he managed to convey.

The walk was a long one, the hallways seeming longer and longer after each bend we took. We got lost countless times, had to ask about five different people for directions and still managed to lose ourselves after that. I could probably put that down to the fact neither of us were paying much attention to the signs and directions. We were both mentally rehearsing our speeches, our _presentations_.

Yet when we got there, everything went out of the window, we forgot our speeches, we forgot how to move, how to speak, how to breathe. We both just stood there in front of the cheap looking wooden door, the one that looked just like every other in the hospital, and waited. It was as if we both expected him to open it for us, expected him to get up and come running shouting and grinning at us like he used to.

One last look towards each other and we both went to turn the handle, ignoring the awkwardness that usually came with two people turning the same door handle, as we swung it open and stepped into the sterile smelling room.

Here goes.

* * *

I have the plans for two other multi-chapters half done, so I'ma finish these then get onto those. XD Cuz I rawk.  
Kthxbai

Er, and for Blogging, Metamorphosis and Foreign Exchange, I've had zero interest so it looks like I might be keeping them and doing them myself. That's going to either please you or not particularly bother you. The lack of updates lately is because I've been in and out of hospital. It's nothing serious but they just want to keep an eye on it xD I'll try updating more but I have very little time lately.

_**CAN I JUST MAKE THIS CLEAR.**_  
My chapters seem shorter because I do them in proper paragraphs.  
Other authors use a lot of spaces between lines, i.e. they leave a line between each line.  
Since my chapters are all paragraphs, they use up less scrolling space, it doesn't mean the chapters are shorter, just that I've used a different format than the majority of writers.

xD

v


	14. Hospital Beds

**Cheat  
**  
A Naruto FanFiction by Interrogated Pyjamas.

* * *

**Warning: **Language, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, M/M, abuse of stereotypes.

**Disclaimers: **The following is a work of fiction created by and for viewers of the Naruto. No copyright or trademark infringement was intended, and all of the characters, situations et c. belong to, though aren't limited to Madman Entertainment, YTV, Jetix, Cartoon Network, and Viz Media. Inc, as well as being the original work of Masashi Kishimoto.Any character names, series references, song lyrics etc., used or cited in this story are the property of their respective owners and not myself.

Chapter 14  
_(Naruto POV)_  


I sat further up in bed, frowning as the mattress cover made sharp sounds as it crinkled. I hated hospitals, always had, always would; I doubt anyone can truly say they adore them to be honest. Kiba and Hinata had just left, and although I felt happy at the idea my friends missed me, a cautionary sense of dread bubbled in my stomach, I knew who was coming next.

I sat further up, my body aching in despise at the action, as I tried to move to rearrange the hard pillows. It was no use though, my arms felt like lead, and looked like it too, bruises as dark as the nights sky lay scattered across my unusually pale skin and crusted blood lay partnered with scratches and stitched cuts. It was like a work of art, I thought absent-mindedly as I let my eyes roam my form.

A twisted and sick piece of art.

The sound of the door handle turning brought my mind from its hazy daze, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The gradual turning of the handle, my eyes staring, focusing on it only, pupils straining so hard my vision started swimming dazedly. Then the dead thump as the door swung open, knocking against the wall with the sheer brute force.

Then _them_. They stood there, looking confused and lost, as if they knew nothing to say.

Gaara moved first, slowly approaching me from the other side of the room. If there was _one _good thing about hospitals, it was the fact the beds faced the door, you could see your attacker, as such. Sasuke followed after, guiding the redhead with his hand on the small of the shorter boys back.

They obviously thought I couldn't see the contact, but I knew, I _knew _it was there. But it didn't upset me, not to the point where I'd scream and shout and shatter into a billion little Naruto pieces. Not to that point, but close though.

I glanced up at them as they sat on the cheap plastic chairs the hospital had supplied, revelling sadistically at the fact they had no idea what to say. But, to be fair, I doubt I would have known if I were in that situation. I smiled at Gaara, after all, it was because of him that I was still alive, and the shock carried in both his and Sasuke's eyes was almost enough for me to smirk.

"Hey Naruto..." Gaara muttered, glancing from me to Sasuke, to his own lap then back to me again. And they said _I _was meant to be nervous, what a load of bull crap that was.

"Hey," I replied, neither pleasant nor cold. I wasn't going to lower myself to being spiteful and hateful, if they wanted to be together then who was I to stop them? Having me hating on them both would just put strains on their relationship and as much as I wanted that, I just couldn't. I couldn't jeopardise someone else's affairs just because I was jealous and spiteful. I just _couldn't_.

"Er …" Gaara muttered, looking to Sasuke for encouragement and receiving very little, "how are you feeling?" _How am I feeling? _How about crap; heartbroken, jealous, hateful, spiteful, aching all over and feeling like my heart has just been ripped out, thrown on the floor them stampeded on by a herd of obese ADHD sheep?

"Fine," I figured fine was the safer option. They could take unnecessary offence from the obese ADHD sheep remark.

"Er..." here comes the awkwardness again, "I... I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize Gaara," I muttered, hiding my eyes beneath my limp fringe, "it's not your fault."

"I-" Sasuke butted in, taking my statement the wrong way, I felt his eyes rake over my injuries before he shivered slightly. Why? I have no idea.

"Neither do you," I muttered out, "it's neither of your faults. It's mine."

"How is it your fault?" a confused Gaara asked, and I just looked at them before speaking my response.

"I got in the way."

"Wha-" Sasuke asked confused, and I had to look away from his oh-so-sincere eyes, I'd fall in love all over again if he was nice to me. I'd fall in love all over again if he just _looked _at me.

"Of you two, I should have noticed, right?" I started to ramble, ignoring their confused faces, "I mean, at the cinemas, when we went out, it was always you two, you were like best friends, and I don't want to know if you were together then, it'd only make me feel worse, but you were _close _and you _deserve _to be together, I was just in the way, and I'm sorry if you had to hide it, I know you were just trying to protect me, but-"

"No..." Gaara croaked out and I glanced to my left to see him sobbing, sat beside an equally upset Sasuke, the both of them with tears gathering in grassy green and midnight sky orbs. Green and black always went well together, just think of the chocolate, _Green and Blacks_, 'created without compromise,' they wouldn't have to compromise now, they could be together _forever _if need be.

"No, no no no no no," the redhead continued to sob out, now fisting the sheets by my hand, tears unleashed and falling down pale cheeks. Gaara was beautiful, his bright shiny hair left mine looking dull and limp, his bright sea foam eyes left mine looking like odd blue buttons and his lithe yet muscular figure left me looking like a scrawny beanstalk. It was obvious I was nothing compared to him, even with he was driveling and sobbing, I was _still _nothing compared to him.

When you looked at it that way, Sasuke was probably right in choosing Gaara over myself. The boy was beautiful, fiery and enigmatic. He spoke his mind, said what he thought and was the most independent person I knew. Unlike myself, the opposite of independent. I strongly depended on my friends to encourage me, give me strength, I felt lost, confused and hopeless without feeling the backing of someone, without feeling like _someone _loved me.

Hence the reason I was in now; lost, alone, afraid and without love. Without the fairytale illusion I seemed to have perfectly woven over the past years in which myself and Sasuke were together, ever since we got together.

"Naruto," Sasuke abruptly entered my thoughts, his tone light but depressed at once, almost as if he were trying to comfort me. I didn't need his comfort, I was _fine _without him.

"Honestly," I replied, my eyes boring into his own, "It's okay, if you two want to be together, you have my blessing." Sasuke merely shook his head, glancing towards Gaara desperately in what I presumed to be an attempt to dig themselves out of the whole they had recently dug.

After all, it was plainly obvious I most certainly was _not _okay, not by any stretch of the imagination. It was obvious I _couldn't _live without them both, but it was _obvious _I would have to, because I couldn't trust them. I couldn't trust either of them. Not one tiny weeny bit. There was no safety rope I could cling onto, they'd had their final chance, drawn the short straw, however you want to put it, it was over. I couldn't trust either of them.

"No, Naru," Sasuke exclaimed, conjuring past memories with the use of his nickname for me.

It was always _Naru _or _Dobe _or _Roo_, either way the names conjured memories, sweet and innocent memories, memories from when I bathed in the idea that Sasuke and I were perfect, a dream couple whom would last forever, grow old and die together, no problems, nothing. How naïve I was, how stupid, how idiotic, blind and innocent I was.

I sighed as I focused my hearing on the pair's bafflingly incomprehensible rainbow of phrases, words I couldn't seem to fathom. They spoke so fast, so smoothly, almost as if it were another language, a musical orchestra, and I couldn't help but think how well the two voices fit together, how well they would sound as they bed each other, the orchestra of their love life.

I couldn't _be _in that orchestra, I was an outsider, like the recorder, you want it for a while, play with it for a while then realise it isn't the best, there are bright, shiny instruments out there, bigger and better than the poor lonesome recorder that now lays at the back of your cupboard, shuddering slightly behind the slick satin silhouette of the clarinet beside it.

"It's okay," I whispered, breaking their nonsensical rants, "I know you want to be together, I know you wouldn't betray me like that unless you really loved each other. Honestly, it's okay. I'll be fine." Their faces said it all, all expression lost, their mouths hung open and agape, like baffled fish beneath the ocean waves, they looked torn between arguing with me and accepting the truth, stubbornness being a quality both of them possessed.

"Naru, you've got it all wrong," Sasuke muttered, his eyes hidden beneath a thick ebony fringe, but still trained on my own. The absence of eyes and the use of my beloved nickname spooked me as shivers traveled involuntarily down my spine.

"Please don't call me that," I muttered back, gazing into the parts of his eyes I could see. He was beautiful, he always would be to me, three would never be a time when I could rightfully say I didn't love him. No time at all, I was sure of it, because it was impossible to fall out of love with him, one glance and he had you hooked all over again. It was sick, it was twisted, but it was beautiful.

He only looked up at my last statement, his eyes swimming with caged tears, from relief I guessed. He reached out, his hand moving to grasp my hand. I grimaced as he did, my eyes focusing on the movement of him thumb over the back of my hand. He was treating me like a doll, something easily broken, fragile goods, per se. He looked up to speak again and I met his eyes, only to be torn away by the Velcro like sound of the door opening once again.

* * *

And to Hannah (it wasn't a signed review xD) Thank you, I needed that kick in the arse to realise I _did _in fact need to grow a backbone and learn to take criticism.

Nom nom nom nom nom nom

Apparently, I have a childish attitude to relationships and have obviously not been in one before.

Leave me comments and shit. xD  
v


	15. Buffalo High

**Cheat  
**  
A Naruto FanFiction by Interrogated Pyjamas.

* * *

**Warning: **Language, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, M/M, abuse of stereotypes.

**Disclaimers: **The following is a work of fiction created by and for viewers of the Naruto. No copyright or trademark infringement was intended, and all of the characters, situations et c. belong to, though aren't limited to Madman Entertainment, YTV, Jetix, Cartoon Network, and Viz Media. Inc, as well as being the original work of Masashi Kishimoto.Any character names, series references, song lyrics etc., used or cited in this story are the property of their respective owners and not myself.

Chapter 15  
_(Sasuke POV)_  


It turned out that the people who had oh-so-nicely interrupted us from telling Naruto he was all wrong were in fact the blond's beloved guardians. Iruka and Kakashi were teachers at our high school and although it was a little known fact, they also helped Naruto who lived on his own in an apartment. They gave him financial help and were classed as his guardians by law, so technically if they wanted to talk to Naruto, they had more right to than both Gaara and I, as much as I despised the fact.

Thus, we found ourselves thrown out, both trying to convey his wrong opinion as we were dragged from the room, that he _was _wrong and we most certainly _did not _want to be together.

I sighed as I threw myself out of bed the following Monday. Back to school _again_, but nothing would be the same. Sure there were the same people, same school buildings, same happy faces, same _sad _faces. But there was going to be no bustling blond next to me, no energetic spark to brighten my morning, no clammy hand gripping mine as we paraded into school. So I just trudged away, gathering my clothes half heartedly and pulling off my pyjamas as carelessly as I could muster.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, and although the signs weren't there, I could _feel_ the marks Gaara had left; I felt dirty, disgusted with myself. I'd let someone other than Naruto touch me, intimately, more intimately than Naruto and I had ever touched, and it hurt. It hurt a lot.

Although technically we hadn't _surrendered _anything to each other, I still felt as though I had done. It was as if I just wanted sex, not caring who with, that's what I figured it had come across to Naruto as. First I tried to get _him _drunk, then go off and start humping Gaara, it doesn't make me look the cleanest whistle in the box.

I felt my feet tiredly pound against rough carpet as I glumly gathered my belongings, shoved something forgettable and insignificant down my throat for breakfast, then wandered out to walk to school.

The walk from my apartment to Buffalo High wasn't that long a walk, and the thoughts I had were short and pathetic, little snippets to keep my thoughts away from Naruto and the mountain of pain I appeared to have single handedly achieved. Iruka and Kakashi had said that Naruto would be back at school today, and although I had seen him just days before, I could feel the sense of dread in my stomach as I entered through the grassy green school doors.

There was always something about our school that made it very hospital-esque, very quite and pale green, very sanitary. Very quiet. That was, until you heard the raucous laughter from a crowd around a locker towards the other side of the hallway. My eyes trained on the crowd, making them out to be Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru and Shino. It was, of course, Kiba who had incurred the attention of the whole of the school and the giggles and chuckles from the rest of the gang heightened in volume as his bright red embarrassed face turned to see the whole school staring in shock and bewilderment.

I wandered towards the crowd, wanting to talk to them, or Naruto more specifically, before I saw the glum looking figure of Gaara slumped against a locker a little further along the corridor.

He looked just like he always did; red hair, green eyes, pale skin. That was what Gaara was, but there was something different, a distinct aura about him that just screamed sadness and loss. I wandered up to him, noticing changes as I neared with every step. His hair was red, yes, but limp, lifeless and no longer possessed the burning fire it once did. His eyes were green, as always, but dulled, downcast and his skin was pale, certainly, but to an extent it was almost ghostly, tears streaking down paper white cheeks.

He looked completely and utterly _broken_.

"Gaara?" I prompted, watching as the redhead opened his eyes, revealing oppressed orbs from within, "what happened?" I asked carefully, moving to hold the other's hand reassuringly.

"Neji happened," he stated bitterly after a little while, the corner of his mouth twisting into a scowl and his eyes hardening like olive diamonds.

I hastily gathered the shorter boy into my arms, muttering that it was all going to be okay, eventually. It was all I could come up with, with regards to comforting him, since I myself needed comforting and couldn't exactly aid another, it'd be rather hypocritical if I were to be doubting the future myself, which I of course was. And I also needed a hug, and as I gathered Gaara into my arms I couldn't help but ponder the likenesses of the two boys; Naruto and Gaara, both lithe, both petite, both _unique_.

I prompted Gaara to tell me more, needing to know what I was consoling him for.

"Neji," he stuttered out, uncharacteristically as he shook in my arms, "he found out that- that we- we- you know?"

I nodded, it was too painful for me to say too, to actually admit it in my head was one thing but out loud was just unbearable.

"And he..." I prompted again softly, already feeling the anger build up inside of me at what the long haired brunet had done to my friend.

"He- he said I was a dirty whore who- who would never find love and he said- he said... he said.." he broke into sobs, and I didn't even try to force the insult out of him, I doubt I'd ever find out to be honest with you. I just encircled my arms around his waist even tighter, enveloping him in a protective embrace as he sobbed into my shoulder.

I suppose to any passerby it would seem that the action was intimate, rather than the friendly reassuring hug that it was, and that's how it appeared Naruto saw it, as I met his heartbroken eyes. What made it worse was the fact he just gave me a small smile, as if it were okay, just like he'd said at the hospital, that we had his blessing.

But we didn't need his blessing, we needed our boyfriends, or _ex_-boyfriends now, and I couldn't help but hate Neji for his overreaction. It wasn't as if Gaara and Neji were going out at that time, so what if he'd eventually found out about us, if he didn't know before he was most certainly blind. I felt myself turning to glare at Neji, freezing at the sight of Kiba and Hinata drilling holes into my skull with their usually grinning and happy eyes. I could _never _get anything right, could I? It just seemed like I was naturally programmed to 'mess-up-mode'; breaking hearts, spreading rumors, causing hurt and damage wherever I stepped foot. How un-Uchiha-like.

I had created what I now liked to call the _domino effect _which, of course, is the least original name of an effect I could have possibly thought of. Either way, I'd done one thing wrong, then it had all spiraled out of control, each wrong doing leading to yet another, and I refused adamantly to make yet _another _mistake that could possibly jeopardize my chances even more. Maybe I should have called it the _spiral effect_, but that appeared to have less of an appeal than dominoes.

I dropped my arms from around Gaara as my eyes followed the blond my heart so desperately yearned for. Hugging Gaara wasn't enough, I needed Naruto and it seemed _years_ since I had touched him, kissed him, hugged him. I needed contact, desperately.

I followed him, along with Gaara, into the homeroom, vaguely taking in the sight of my other classmates, I hadn't seem them for a while, and whilst a lot were friends of mine, I couldn't bring myself to talk to them. It was nothing to do with them, they'd never done anything wrong, it was just me. My paranoid self thinking that maybe if I got too close to anyone once again, I would hurt Naruto, I could _never _hurt Naruto. But I would have said that before too, that I would never hurt him, but I did, so I lied? Had I lied? Technically no, I'd just broken a promise to both myself and Naruto' the promise to protect him, cherish him, love him, the soppy stuff you hear on movies but never think is true. The stuff I'd witnessed first hand but had lost so very carelessly.

Kakashi Hatake waltzed into the room about five or ten minutes late, which in itself was a great feat, in normality he was late by about half an hour, or never even came to the lesson at all, probably off fantasizing about the screwing the 'hot' ICT technician who both worked at the school and had to endure the torture of living with the treacherous teacher, god knows the greying man talked about him every single lesson, for at least ten minutes. Iruka this, Iruka that. Rather repetitive.

It was the person behind Kakashi that shocked me the most. Sai Fujiwara. Of all people, why the hell was Sai here? He didn't apear to have noticed me, or if he had, he was completely ignoring me. Not that I cared, him and his ridiculous gossiping had made this mess even worse for me.

Kakashi stood before the class, hushing us before introducing my oh-so-_beloved_ cousin.

"Alright guys, this is Sai Fujiwara, I hope you all make him feel welcome. Since it's Buffalo tradition, Sai say a few words about yourself." He pushed the raven forward, prompting him to speak to the class.

"Right... I'm Sai, as Mr Hatake said-"

"Call me Kakashi," the teacher chirped, cutting into my cousin's delightful speech.

"Yeah... so I'm Sai … er, I like painting, I like sketching, I dislike my bastard of a cousin," I glared as he glanced around innocently, before he started grinning as the class caught on to his less than subtle joke. Well, we were almost identical anyway, so you'd expect us to be related.

"Right, well Sai's going to need someone to show him around," Kakashi muttered, glancing round the class, washing over me and honing in on my blond love, I could just see the thought process running through his eyes. He _looks _like me, he _sort of _acts a little like me, but he's funny, clever, loving. I knew right there and then that Kakashi had allotted Sai as my replacement as as disheartened as I was, I couldn't stop the next sentence that tumbled from his mouth.

"Naruto, you can show him round."

* * *

I uploaded chapter fourteen so I thought "oh screw it, I'll move on to fifteen now" since I've hit a bit of a block with AofD and I uploaded the nice little fluffy Roman ficlet I had up my sleeve, it's funny how I moved straight on but you've only just got it lolz. You probably won't understand the roman ficlet but I'm proud of it nonetheless. xD

Leave me comments and shizzle. XD  
I'll love you forever.  
v


	16. Life's a Bitch

**Cheat  
**  
A Naruto FanFiction by Interrogated Pyjamas.

* * *

**Warning: **Language, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, M/M, abuse of stereotypes.

**Disclaimers: **The following is a work of fiction created by and for viewers of the Naruto. No copyright or trademark infringement was intended, and all of the characters, situations et c. belong to, though aren't limited to Madman Entertainment, YTV, Jetix, Cartoon Network, and Viz Media. Inc, as well as being the original work of Masashi Kishimoto.Any character names, series references, song lyrics etc., used or cited in this story are the property of their respective owners and not myself.

Chapter 16  
_(Naruto POV)_

"Naruto, you can show him round." I turned and acknowledged the new guy for the first time that morning, sure I'd noticed him come in but I'd completely switched off during his introductory speech. I couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke and Gaara in the hallway, how they both looked so good with each other, wrapped in one another's arms. It scared me, I won't lie, because I couldn't imagine myself with anyone but Sasuke, and I couldn't be with Sasuke, so I couldn't _be _with anyone … right?

At least that's what it seemed like to me. There was no one else I could imagine myself with, no one else I _really _wanted. But that's what heartbreak is, isn't it? The idea is that you get over your previous love and move on to another one that's even better for you. I can't see that being likely. And as for Sasuke, I wouldn't trust him again, I _couldn't _trust him again. He puts you so high up on a cloud then pushes you off, and there's no way to get back up again.

We could be friends, maybe, at a stretch I could manage. But nothing more, not with his adoration of Gaara and my mistrust of them both, it just wouldn't happen.

I felt a strange feeling creep into me with that statement. It was refreshing, relieving, as if I'd figured everything out. I hadn't though. But that wasn't all, it was suffocating, choking, confusing the hell out of me. In one mind I was relieved to have worked everything out in my mind, to have finally realised that it just wasn't meant to be. Yet in another mind, I hated it. Hated the fact we weren't meant for each other, that Gaara was his missing piece, that I had been left for dirt. I hated yet loved the feeling all at once.

The new guy came to sit beside me, and I couldn't help but notice the striking similarity between him and Sasuke. He introduced himself as Sai Fujiwara, and I briefly shook his hand, noticing the odd expression Sasuke was sending my way. It was as if he couldn't leave me alone; all I needed was some time away from Sasuke and Gaara without them being in my face, then I would be able to get over it, I'd be able to move on.

Sai shifted slightly, before turning to face me and speaking aloud.

"You're Sasuke's boyfriend, right?" he asked curiously, "Sasuke's my cousin." That would explain the striking resemblance of the two teens then.

"Not any more," I simply stated, and he merely replied with a quick.

"Ah, I see, he didn't take the cheating well then?"

Now that _did _confuse me. _Sasuke _didn't take the cheating well? What the hell? I expressed my confusion and he moved on to explain himself to me.

"Well, you cheated on him, right? Then you told everyone he cheated on you with Garra or Gary or someone, so that you wouldn't ruin your reputation." I just looked at him blankly, replying with a swift response.

"Who the hell told you that?!"

"Oh, I got it straight from the horse's mouth. Sasuke told me. He phoned me up all distraught and upset, I have half a mind to seriously hurt you, he is my relation you know, but you seem a nice guy so I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for why you cheated."

He looked at my questioningly, as if I had to explain myself to him. I just stared at him vacantly for over a minute, shocked at yet another development in the current scenario. Sasuke had told his cousin that _I_ had cheated? Why? To save _his _reputation, I guessed, or to cover up the fact he was using me to get to Gaara.

"What a minute," I started, "who knows this?"

"Oh, everyone," he replied easily, quickly jotting down notes Kakashi was scribbling up onto the board, "it's common knowledge actually." He waited a few moments before prompting my again.

"So why did you cheat on him?"

"I didn't," was the quick and sharp answer I gave, although he didn't exactly believe me.

"Yes you did, there's no point lying."

"I actually didn't though, _he _cheated on me, then his brother came after me to beat me up and _now _he's sent you, presumably to annoy me, and spread rumours that aren't true." I snapped at him, glowering angrily before muttering quietly to myself.

"Why is he doing this to me? What does he want from me?" Sai just looked at e pitifully, although it seemed he was still slightly confused about my explanation of what had actually happened.

"So you're saying it was him that cheated and not you," I nodded, "do you have any … witnesses, or anyone that can prove it."

"People that saw him cheat? No, only him, Gaara and I were there."

"I'll ask him then." He took out his phone, slyly hiding it from the teachers eye line and typing out a short and punchy text. The text was sent and Sasuke got it in a matter of seconds, sending a querying glance towards Sai before opening the mail and reading it.

I read the reply, and all my fears seemed worse. He'd said just that; that _I _had cheated on _him_ and not the other way round. I suppose it was understandable for him to want to do that, it made him look as if if he were the victim, and I was the cheating lying partner. If I'd realised how much _effort _he would put in to just maintain a relationship with Gaara, I would have left him straight away, and the fact Sasuke went to such lengths to prove to everyone else that he wasn't meant to be with me, and was meant to be with Gaara, well that just set the fact in stone for me. Sasuke _wanted _to be with Gaara, never me, always Gaara.

I suppose I'd just been a decoy, a way to get closer to the redhead of the raven's dream. And that hurt just as much as everything else, to know that I'd been used just to be thrown away when a better opportunity presented itself. It hurt. It hurt _a lot_. But there was nothing to do with it.

Life's a bitch, and then you die. That's what they always say.

* * *

Oh yes, my son. I went and wrote another chapter. And it's short. Whoop-de-doo.

It's pretty much set in stone I'll be finishing this story, the support I've gotten from all of you warrants it, you all deserve to see _at least _this storyfinished by myself. I've been told it's a unique story, and along with the masses of very generous and kind responses and reviews I've amassed, I've come to be quite proud of this story, and although I still deem the writing rather childish, and the plot line anything but lifelike and realistic, I will most definitely finish it for you, and will do my best to finish it to the high standard you all deserve to read.

In other news, I _still _haven't looked at anyone who wanted to apply for the other stories, and I know I'm awful for it. I've been busy with one thing and another, which I won't get into any details with, because the majority of it is mind numbingly boring (do you want to hear about me having to read an assortment of books on poetry? Really? I thought not).

Ah dear.

And in other other news. I am contemplating finishing one more story, since there's a lot less work in the next year than I thought there would be, and it's safe to say I have absolutely no ideas when it comes to original writing. I shall post a poll on my main page with all the other stories I am willing to finish, and I _may _finish one of them, if it's a very popular choice, but I've been getting requests to _'plz plz plz just finish this one' _for all of them, and I don't think that's possible unless you're willing to wait a while between posts. I suppose I could update on a rota, but I won't but ideas into your heads.

So yeah, do the poll, you might be surprised at the options I'm willing to give.

v  
v

Leave me comments and shizzle. XD  
I'll love you forever.  
v


	17. Jealousy's Flame

**Cheat  
**  
A Naruto FanFiction by Interrogated Pyjamas.

* * *

**Warning: **Language, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, M/M, abuse of stereotypes.

**Disclaimers: **The following is a work of fiction created by and for viewers of the Naruto. No copyright or trademark infringement was intended, and all of the characters, situations et c. belong to, though aren't limited to Madman Entertainment, YTV, Jetix, Cartoon Network, and Viz Media. Inc, as well as being the original work of Masashi Kishimoto.Any character names, series references, song lyrics etc., used or cited in this story are the property of their respective owners and not myself.

Chapter 17  
_(Sasuke POV)_

There was nothing _particularly _wrong about my bastard of a cousin, until you met him, of course. He was sly, _too _sly, and he did whatever he had to do just to get his own way. He was stubborn, that was a known attribute of any Uchiha who had the joy of meeting. But he was also charming, flattering and was in all fairness, a playboy.

When I was just ten years old, he stole my girlfriend, and yes, I'm still bitter about it. He has a certain way that appeals people and makes them want to be with him all the time, and it's annoying to say the least.

This, of course, is what really worried me as he swanned his way over to what was, in all but name, mine. He sent me a sly grin as he slipped fluidly into the seat beside the blond, and I mentally shuddered as I saw his eyes rake over his form. I knew what he was going to do, he was going to try and seduce what was mine, or what used to have been mine. Why? I have no idea, it's just was Sai did. He saw something he wanted, and he'd go all out to get it, he's pull out all the stops, and that's what I was afraid he would do. It got worse when it was something _I _wanted, because I knew he was on a level playing field, he had the same chances

As if it wasn't enough that I'd actually _cheated _on the blond, I'd also almost caused him bodily harm in the hospital, and had spread a rumour that he was a cheating lying scheming son of a bitch basically. I think it's safe to say I'd have even less of the minuscule chance I had now if the blond ever found out.

But fate's a bitch, I realised as I tuned in on their conversation. It was lucky that they weren't so far away, and although I heard only a few words, I could still piece together the dreadful conversation I knew was taking place. Sai was trying to _charm _my boyfriend.

Yes, boyfriend. I was thinking on this and I've decided since no one has actually said 'It's over,' then technically we're still going out, and the fact that Naruto is chatting to some other guy _could_ be taken as _him_ cheating on me. I might just be trying to thrust the blame on him again though, I seem to like doing that nowadays.

"Sasuukkkee!" a dreadful whining brought me out of my reminiscing. You know, Sakura's voice is something between an ambulance siren and some sort of deranged mythical squeal, in my opinion, there was nothing really quite like it. It's one of _the _most annoying sounds in the entire world; along with

"Hi Sasuke," she gushed, her cheeks stained red with an excess amount of blusher and lips pouting in a way I wouldn't have found cute even if it was Naruto doing it.

"What do you want?" I snapped back, and as harsh as it was, I just couldn't be bothered to apologize, she was a friend after all, she knew what I was like.

"Well, you know..." she stumbled, pushing a lock of her hair behind her left ear and nibbling on her lower lip nervously, "I was wondering, you know, since you and Naruto, are like, well, you know, well..." she filtered out, ending rather abruptly after the drivelling.

"Well, what?" I sighed, glancing at her uninterested from under my eyelashes. Naruto said I always looked sexy when I did that, so I opened my eyes fully as to not lead her on or anything.

"Well, would you like to, you know ..." I swear I saw her quirk her eyebrows up then down again in a suggestive manner, but ignored it since the idea alone just gave me shivers.

"What do I 'know' Sakura?" I was starting to get annoyed now, at her constant henpecking and talking right down my ear hole when I was evidently trying to listen to another conversation.

"Would you like to," big breath Sakura, that's it, you're a big girl now, "gooutwithmesometime?" I merely quirked an eyebrow, hinting no, but looking as if I hadn't heard to request.

"I mean, it's okay if you don't," she stumbled, "I understand if you don't want to because you can't be in a relationship any more..." Now that shocked me, the underlying evidence that maybe the dreaded rumour had actually been spread a lot more than I originally intended it to be, I span round quickly, turning my attention on interrogating the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's okay for you not to want someone after such a heartbreak," she seemed so sure of her self, so confident in the fact I may _actually_ want her. I didn't, let's just make that clear. I didn't want Sakura, I didn't want Gaara, I just wanted Naruto.

"Who told you that?!" I hissed out, knowing full well it was my own fault it was started in the first place.

"Well Hinata was telling Kiba and I was listening. She said you had spread some sort of nasty rumour that the only reason you cheated, or something, was because Naruto cheated on you first. She said it was a load of BS but I knew it was true as soon as she said it." Her eyes were impeccably huge now, tears gathering dramatically in the corners, her cheeks were still flushed red and lips pouting as if she were some sort of prize winning fish.

I knew exactly what I had to do now, what I had to do in order to fix this disastrous mess I myself had singly handedly created.

I had to admit to it, admit to the cheating, the spreading of the rumour, and all the pain I had incurred.

"Well, yes I said that but it's not-"

"I knew it!" she exclaimed before I could get another word in, and as she plastered herself to my side I tried my hardest to get my point across.

"No Sakura, you don't understand-"

"Yes, I do Sasuke, you're so heartbroken you can't face up to moving on. Even if it is for someone as absolutely gorgeous and _fascinating _as myself!"

"No, Sakura, that's not-"

"But it's okay!" she exclaimed again, "because I'll wait for you and when I get you I'll satisfy you more" she leaned in slightly, the flabber on her chest squishing like a chicken carcass against the top of my arm, "_more than Naruto_" she whispered, attempting to arouse me. No one would _ever _satisfy me more than Naruto, I just never realized that.

Her perfume was intoxicating, and not in the good way, I felt like I was going to start gagging, it's true what that band Outkast once said, _Rose's really smell like poo poo poo_. She sat beside me, the awful stench of girly perfume flooding my nostrils.

"I'll sit next to you in _all _your lessons," she giggled, "so I can _support _you and so that we can get to know each other a little better." She ran her finger down my arm with that statement, and although that was the action that shocked me first, she kept going, her fingers playing with mine before she slipped her hand under the table to stroke at my thigh. I looked at her incredulously, eyes wide at her come on.

"Look Sakura," I started, wanting to get everything out in the open, "Naruto never cheated on me, okay! I made it up." She looked shocked, her eyes darting to and fro, curious and questioning.

"He didn't?!" she seemed shocked now, her hand letting go of my thigh as she stood up, "I always knew he wouldn't." I told you earlier that Sakura had a crush on Naruto, and that I didn't have any competition because I knew he was mine, well, I take that back. Now I have twice the opposition; Sai and Sakura. Fucking amazing.

-x-x-x-

As the day went on, I found myself wanting to get closer and closer to the boy I loved, I swear I was having withdrawal symptoms. I followed him about, slyly, of course, though that didn't stop the curious looks I was getting from passers by who deemed it strange that I should be following a guy that 'cheated on my'. Honestly, that's another mistake I wished I hadn't involved myself in; aswell as the fact Naruto would probably hate me _even more _for it, I also had to explain at least fifty times over that; no, Naruto didn't cheat on me, yes, I made it up, why? I was scared.

There were little things that were getting to me; the way Sai would stroke Naru's arm, how he'd lean in close to whisper in his ear, how Naruto just let him unknowingly. I had half a mind to go over there and tell them both off, but I doubted that would help the situation anymore than necessary.

* * *

Fail.  
Yes. I know it's short.  
Take what you can xD  
v


End file.
